Mystic Lightning
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Mystic Lightning - a new opened guild in the city of Heaven's Crest. It's not popular with mages but it's about to make a mark with Mystic Lightning climbing it's way to one of the top in Fiore. They'll encounter missions, allies and enemies on their way. And the best part is that they'll achieve it together as one.
1. Introduction

**Hey, guys! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So, just made this OC guild two months ago, I guess, and I've been wanting to work on OCs for a while now. This is a fanfic I'll be making to kill my boredom. Updating will be random or safe to say at least once a month, sooo, yeah...**

**I originally posted this fanfic in Deviantart but currently I only have 4 OCs in my hand :( The first chapter is already up in deviantart so expect to see the next chapter a little early.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Hey, kid! Wake up! It's 10:30 in the morning!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them slowly and tried to adjust my vision. My eyes then wandered to an old grumpy lady in front of me, making a face. She was the innkeeper.

"You paid me 1000 jewels and that's not even enough for a night's stay at my inn! And you have the guts to overstay here for 2 days? What are you, eh!? Feeling lucky?"

"Uuuh… I'm really sorry. But I really don't have any place to stay" I said.

"Bah! Excuses, excuses! That's what your good at!" she shouted at my face.

"At least I'm telling the truth" I glared at her. The woman bursted out.

"How dare you talk to me like that you *blah blah blah*!" well, all the other things she said isn't really necessary. She pulled me out of bed and all of my things as well. I pulled back my arm with an irritated face saying that I don't need her help going out. But she still dragged me. We shouted at each other for what it seemed like hours and I'm pretty sure it was heard from outside.

The woman pushed me out of the door and threw my bag on the floor. I almost fell on my face but good thing I regained my balance. I looked at the lady with her finger pointing at me.

"If you don't have any money then what are you good to me!? Now get out!" the woman shouted, catching the attention of everyone at the small village.

A nerve appeared on my forehead. "I'm already out you old grumpy hag!" I shouted at her with sarcasm. Well… I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she seemed to be annoyed with my comeback remark. My inner self smirked.

"You need that more than I do!" I shouted once more and she slammed the door hard. I sighed. I felt eyes looking at me.

_Geez, this is so embarrassing…_

I gathered all the scattered things from my bag on the floor and carried it. I started to walk away from the village.

"Man… that is such a good way to start the morning…" I mumbled to myself as I tied my long green hair up. I reached for my wallet in my bag and counted the money I have left.

"Ok! Enough for food and enough for one travel on the train…" I said as I headed to the train station. I paid for a ticket and stood at the side of the railings. I swallowed one pill from my small medicine box.

It's a medicine supposed to relieve you for motion sickness for at least 3 hours. I've always had it… Never knew why but I heard a rumor that almost all Dragon Slayers have it. The train then stopped right in front of me and I entered it. I looked around and sat on the empty seat. I looked out at the window.

Where was I going…? Who knows…? I'm 17 years old and I've been a wanderer ever since I was 10 years old.

I closed my eyes and sighed at the thought. 7 years without my brother. 7 years without Crystalica. After a couple of minutes the train stopped. I opened my eyes and stood up.

_Ding dong "Heaven's Crest City" Ding dong_

The speaker announced. I tilted my head. "Heaven's Crest? First time I've heard of that place…" I shrugged and got off the train. My head turned around to look in awe.

"Wow, this is a bustling town!" I looked at the people selling flowers, the children playing and all that jazz. Then suddenly, something groaned. My hand wandered to my stomach.

"And I'm sure there are some stores here that sell food…" I quickly ran to search for some. Luckily I was able to find stores and restaurants lined side by side and unfortunately, their prices were hell as high. Instead of looking at the food, I looked at the prices first. I instantly brought the low priced food to the counter and bought it. When I looked at it, I found out that it was something spicy. Geez, the less likely food I'll eat when the world is starving…

I had to put up with it. I have no choice… To get my attention away from the spiciness on my tongue, I took a walk around. I saw many merchant guilds. But it kinda left me wondering why I haven't seen any mage's guild yet. Maybe they don't have mages in a town dominated by merchants?

I walked and walked until I saw a newly constructed guild. You could tell by its structure. I looked at its name.

**MYSTIC LIGHTNING**

There was an insignia above it. I shrugged. "Looks like I was wrong…" I walked to the side of the door to read a paper pinned to the wall. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward to read it clearly.

"Mystic Lightning. A mage's guild. Recently opened. Join now!" I recited. I stood up straight.

I haven't thought of settling down… I've always been wandering around depending on people to at least give me money for my own needs. Maybe if I join this guild… I should at least turn those things around… And maybe if I become well-known mage with this guild… Maybe I can finally see and reunite with my brother. Crystalica would be proud.

I closed my eyes as I reminisced the times I was with them. I then shot them wide open. I reached for the door knob.

_Here it goes…_

* * *

So, this is basically an introduction. Think of it as a slice of my writing skills. For the rest of the chapters, I'll be writing in 3rd POV mostly.

******Things you should know before you submit one…  
* Excess characters might not be accepted unless I ask for mages for an allied guild.  
* Please have at least two weaknesses  
* Send this to me in PM or else I won't consider it.  
* I have already accepted 4 OCs in my Deviantart account and as well have posted a first chapter containing 2 of them. So by now, I'd accept 4-6 OCs.  
*I'll accept at least 1 dragonslayer. Or 2.  
***************** I will update randomly, or safe to say at least once a month.  
*****************************************General rule… No sues  
************************************************* Enjoy filling it out ^^ **

**_So, here's the form for the OC_**

**Name:**

Age:

Appearance:

Guild Mark Location & Color:

Personality:

Bio/History:

Likes & Hobbies:

Dislikes:

Weakness:

Regular Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Magic (please include attacks and explanations):

Interview(have your OC talk with this):  
"What do you think of Christa?"  
"Where do you live?"  
"What do you think of being a Mystic mage?"

Misc/Others:__

So I made one for my main OC. This'll serve as a reference, I guess ^^

**Name: Christa Mae**

Age: 17

Appearance: Christa has long, dark-green hair with some strands covering almost the left side of her face. She has red eyes and a fair complexion. Slender and fit body. 5'7 in height.

Guild Mark Location & Color: Above right knee and color blue.

Personality: Christa is a kind, intelligent and somewhat boyish girl. She is sarcastic at times, fierce when provoked and a lover of food. She is a logical thinker in battle but will only fight if it has a good reason. She always values and protects those close to her. She would always stand up for what is right or what she believes in. She loves surprising people with her antics. She has a hobby of making crystal sculptures and gives them to anyone who she has shared a close relationship with.

Bio/History: Christa and her older brother lost their parents at a young age and were adopted by a crystal dragon named Crystalica, where she learned Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. But on the year X777, Crystalica disappeared along with the other dragons. And to be more frustrating, she and her brother were separated by a large wave at the island they were living. She woke up in a different place and starting from that day, she lived on her own, travelling and practicing on her magic. She wandered around until she came to Heaven's Crest Town. She promised herself to be a great and well-known mage, so that her brother could finally see and reunite with her and that Crystalica would be proud even though they aren't together.

Likes & Hobbies: Listening to music, food, training, making crystal sculptures, star gazing, dogs

Dislikes: transportation, loud noises, fish, water

Weakness: Any prolonged exposure of her crystals to flame will weaken it. She has a little bit of trauma to water due to her childhood experience but particularly with water mages.

Regular Clothes: A gray polo shirt with blue flame details on the left side. Its sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and collar held up. She wears a black undershirt. She wears black fingerless gloves. She wears a brown belt around her waist with some cloth hanging on it on her left side to her back and crystal shards dangle on the right side of her belt. She wears black shorts and blue knee-high lace up boots.

Formal Clothes: A strapless, black, knee-length dress with a bolero over it. A blue sash goes around her waist. She wears doll shoes (high heels kills her feet). She also has a blue-green crystal bracelet on her right hand. Her hair can be tied up to a bun on the right side of her head or just wear it down and slightly curled.

Swimwear: A dark blue bikini top and black short shorts.

Magic (please include attacks and explanations): Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. The usual dragon slayer techniques but here are some…  
Crystal Dragon's Roar - a gust of wind with crystal shards hurl towards the target.  
Crystal Dragon's Fist - her punches multiply in strength  
Crystal Dragon's Scales - her skin becames scaly and hard to penetrate by attacks[kinda like Gajeel's]  
Crystal Blade - she is able to create a crystal blade/s and use it as a sword in close battle

Advance Spells [requires a lot of magic]:  
Heaven's Light: Jewel Crest - a magic circle appears from below the target and traps him/her into a crystal phase. And with the snap of her fingers, the crystal shatters, injuring the target.  
Heaven's Light: Spear Garden - numerous magic circles surround the enemy, and blades of crystal appear from it and flies toward the target, which is very hard to dodge.  
Dragon Force - is only used when in desperate situations. She develops sharp fangs, bits of scales on her body. The crystal she produces becomes black.

Interview(have your OC talk with this):  
"What do you think of Christa?" –  
"Where do you live?" – An apartment in the city of Heaven's Crest Town. It's only a few blocks away from the guild.  
"What do you think of being a Mystic mage?" – I think it's totally cool and awesome! I'm glad to have found this guild.

Misc/Others: She has motion sickness like the other dragon slayers. She has very keen senses far greater than a normal dragon slayer.

Please leave a review :)

Shadow out!


	2. A Few But New Recruits

**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**As I said before, I already posted the first chapter in deviantart so here it is. There are only 2 OCs introduced here and not much has happened but I'll be able to make some OCs that I have accepted appear in the next. So, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :) The next chapter might come a little late though. **

**And I have made myself clear that I only accept OCs through PM in the last chapter. Oh, and I'm currently not accepting OCs so please don't send some yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the guild and some OCs. **

Christa was about to open the door when she heard someone talking inside. She got curious and stuck an ear to hear the muffled voices clearly.

She heard an old man sniffing.

"You know, Jeric... I don't think building a mage's guild is a good idea..."

A rather teen boy replied. "What? It's your idea to have one" he said while chuckling.

The old man continued to sniff. "It's just that I don't think someone will join this guild. Heaven's Crest isn't really popular with mages and there are only 3 mages here in town..." he paused.

Christa became more interested with their conversation and decided to listen more.

"And that 3 mages are you, me and your mother..." the old man continued.

"Geez, gramps... There's someone bound to at least join the guild from another city... Just be patient..." the boy's tone changed to irritated.

Christa started to put the pieces of the story together. But realizing that she was eavesdropping made her cringe.

"But what if there aren't?" the old man asked.

"Now, you're just being negative..." the young boy replied.

Christa then finally decided to come in. She knocked and opened the door gently. As she entered, she looked around.

The walls and floors were newly constructed and painted. The tables and chairs were made out of glossy wood. Her eyes then wandered over the bar counter, where the two men were having a conversation. The two men now had their eyes focused on Christa.

The old man was sitting on one of the chairs, with a few rolls of tissue paper by his side. He was wearing a white fedora on his head that covered his black hair tainted with white ones. Floral patterned polo shirt, beige khaki pants and black converse shoes. His skin was wrinkled and Christa estimated him to be between 50s and 60s. He had the guild's insignia at the back of his left hand.

Christa assumed that he was the master of the guild.

Behind the counter, was a boy about Christa's age, wearing a green T-shirt under a sleeveless black hoodie. He wore pants and rubber shoes. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Um..." Christa scratched her head. "How can I start this?" she mumbled to herself.

"My name's Christa Mae. I'm a wandering mage around Fiore and I recently came to this town. And I was wondering if I could join this guild?" Christa smiled and saluted to them.

The two looked at each other. Suddenly, the old man rushed to Christa and grabbed her hands.

"Eh?" Christa looked surprised.

"Of course! Of course you can, my dear! Come, come! Have a seat, have a seat!" the man pulled Christa to his seat.

He certainly seemed excited. The old man went behind the counter to get something. As he did this, he kept on rambling like an excited little boy getting his first toy car.

The blonde boy chuckled and turned to Christa, who was as hell as confused with what the old man was saying. "So, Christa Mae was it?"

Christa's trail of thoughts snapped when he asked this.

"Just call me Christa" she smiled.

"Ok, then. It's nice to meet ya, Christa! I'm Jeric" he reached hand out to shake. Christa accepted it.

"Nice to meet you as well" she smiled.

"Oh, and this is my grandfather, aka the 'guild master', Lucas" he quoted with his fingers as he looked at the rambling man.

Christa chuckled at his statement.

"Aha!"

The two youngsters twitched as Master Lucas exclaimed.

"Finally found this magic stamp!" he said as he raised a brown stamper from his hands.

"Ok then! Where and what color would you like for your guild mark?"

o~o~o~o~

Christa walked down the streets of Heaven's Crest. She stopped and looked at her blue guild mark above her right knee. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Officially a guild member now, huh?" Christa smiled as she mused to herself. She looked around.

She went out of the guild to search for an affordable apartment to live in.

She walked and walked, asking for directions and recommendations. She found some, but the price offered to her was high, ranging to 90 000 to 100 000 jewels.

Christa sighed. "What kind of city is this...? The prices are so high... I'm only one person, I don't need a mansion to live in..."

She walked around defeated, losing hope. "The inns are also high. 15 000 a room per day? Give me a break..." she gritted her teeth.

"This sucks..." she walked around with her arms crossed, thinking of a way to live in the city. "This is going to be harder than I thought..."

Christa continued to look around while walking when she bumped into someone. Christa groaned a little but she remained standing while the girl that bumped into her fell on her butt.

"Ouch!" the girl had light blonde hair braided down to half of her back. She has green eyes, but Christa knew it wasn't her real eye color. She wears a white buttoned blouse with ruffles on the sleeves and hem and is left unbuttoned midway down her navel. Under her blouse was a blue half-tube. She also wears her gloves up to her elbow. The right one has a dark blue cross while the left one has a dark green cross. She wears a white above-knee skirt with a strap holding a green water jog. She wears white sleek boots up to below her knee. The right one has a dark green rims and the left one has dark blue rims.

The girl was about 5'1 ft, making Christa much more taller with 5'7 ft.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking, are you okay?" Christa leaned down to help her stand up.

"Ehehe, yeah, I'm fine" the girl brought up a sweet smile. "I guess I was just too small for you to see"

Christa sweat-dropped. "Uh, n-no, I just had a lot of things in mind" she scratched her head. Though, what the girl said was half the truth.

The girl giggled. "I'm Ciara Aoriel!" she said as she stretched her arm to shake hands with Christa.

"Christa Mae" Christa accepted the hand shake.

"Say, do you know an affordable place to live in here? So far I haven't found any. I recently came here and I need a place the spend the night" all of a sudden, Ciara brought up a question.

Christa sighed, I have the same troubles as you. I'm also searching for an apartment to live in. One that is not worth a month's necessities..." Christa rolled her eyes.

Ciara blinked her eyes.

"You're not from here?"

"Well, before I came into this town I was a wanderer. But earlier, I joined a guild so I'm permanently staying here..." Christa smiled in response.

"A guild?" Ciara looked at her whole body and stopped above her right knee. There, she saw an insignia of a lightning bolt with an semi-arc on top.

"Oh! You have a guild mark!" Ciara exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed" Christa sarcastically replied.

"Ahaha, sorry" Ciara scratched her head. "Actually, I'm a wandering mage as well! Would it be okay if I joined your guild?" she asked as her eyes sparkled.

Christa grinned. "That would be cool! The guild's just starting out so I'm the first outsider to join. Your addition would be awesome"

"That's great then! Ooh, I can't wait! This is so exciting! The sanctuary's going to be proud when I send them a letter!" Ciara grinned goofily as she excitedly ranted. Christa can't help but giggle.

"Um, excuse me but I can't help over hearing" an old-aged woman suddenly approached them. The two mages looked at each other in surprise.

"If you're looking for a decent but affordable place to live in then you can come with me to the apartment complex I own" she smiled and looked at the girls.

The two looked mesmerized at what she said and opened their mouths to speak in unison.

"Really!? You do!?"

O~o~o~o

"Here it is" the woman, who was recognized as Mrs. Elizabeth, showed two apartment rooms at the two mages. They were at the 4th floor of the complex.

"Each room already has the necessities you need. Kitchen, bedroom, living room and bathroom. It's not that big, but it's decent and comfortable to live in. Each apartment room is worth 45 000 jewels a month" the woman explained as she pointed a few things on the apartment.

"Wow! I guess I can live with that!" Christa placed her hands on her hips and smiled. She then whispered to Ciara, who was on her right side. "Better than the 95 000 jewel apartment I saw earlier"

Ciara giggled at her statement.

Ciara then turned to the old woman. "Thank you very much. We will be very grateful of this encounter"

The woman nodded and smiled.

"Oh! And also..." Mrs. Elizabeth paused and made sure the to were listening. "I noticed your guild mark young lady"

Christa's eyes went slightly wide open.

"Lucas is a good friend of mine. When you get back, be sure to greet him for me"

Christa smiled. "I will"

Mrs. Elizabeth smiled and walked away.

"So, our problems our solved, I guess. I could escort you to the guild right now, if you want" Christa turned to face Ciara.

"Hmm... That would be great! But would it be ok if we stop for lunch? I saw a place here that sells some good but cheap food" Ciara smiled. Christa, at first, looked at her doubting that she could afford even one bite with the money she had left in her hands.

Eventually... She agreed due to her rambling stomach.

O~o~o~o

Christa and Ciara sat on a circular table inside a fast food chain. They ate their ordered foods and as they did that, they talked about certain matters.

After all, they both were wandering mages. They could relate pretty much. Also, Christa found out that she was already 16 years old. She was only one year younger then her which led Christa to wonder why she had some lack of... height. But she never bothered to ask knowing that she might offend her new friend.

That is when Christa's keen hearing heard a girl's distressed voice.

Christa looked around and saw the girl that seemed to be complaining on how the tables were all taken.

She was looking around, trying to find an empty table with a tray of food on her hands.

She had a bright purple hair that is tied lowly near her neck and ends at the end of her back. She has gray eyes and a very freckly face. She has an abnormally skinny body and Christa estimated her to be 5'5 ft tall.

She wore a black undershirt with a white coat that reaches to her knees and her collar has no height. She wears green gloves with a yellow star on the top of the left one. She also wears purple shorts and yellow combat boots, with bright purple socks that reach to above her knee.

"Hey, Christa, what are you looking at?" Ciara's voice interrupted Christa's thoughts.

"Oh, that girl seemed like she's having a hard time finding a table to eat on. I was thinking that maybe we should offer this other seat?" Christa pointed out the empty seat across her.

"Oh! That would be helpful for her!" Ciara replied. Christa smiled and whistled with two fingers to catch the girl's attention.

The girl then looked around and her eyes stopped to Christa, pointing the empty seat across her. She looked surprised and eventually snobbed the offer and went away.

Christa's hand dropped. "Well, that was rude"

"Uuh, I'm sure she didn't mean it" Ciara said. Christa sighed and continued to eat.

"Whatever..." she mumbled.

The two continued to eat until they felt someone sit on their table. Christa and Ciara looked up and saw the girl from earlier.

"So you decided to accept the offer you declined earlier?" Christa asked.

"Just what are you two up to with this, huh?" the girl asked.

Christa and Ciara were quite surprised with the question.

Christa raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess we're just trying to be nice to someone who can't find a table to eat on?"

The girl's mouth hung open slightly and looked away. Ciara looked at the two with tense shoulders.

"I, uh... Sorry... I didn't mean to be rude like that..." the girl apologized shyly. Christa sighed.

"Well, we understand you" Ciara spoke to break the tension. "I mean, we don't easily trust complete strangers that easily, right?"

There was silence after that. Ciara easily read Christa's body language. You can say that she was a little pissed off with this girl's behavior.

"Um, let's start over, okay? I'm Ciara and this is Christa" Ciara had the pleasure to introduce the themselves. "We just met earlier and look at us now, eating lunch together and having a normal conversation"

The girl sighed and looked away. "Jay. Just call me that. But I ain't gonna tell you my last name!"

Christa continued to eat. She thought _"Geez, this girl could use some manners... Ciara was kind... Too kind"_

Another wave of silence and awkwardness was brought upon them. Ciara was having a hard time bringing up another topic but Christa decided to break the silence.

"Hey Ciara, after this I'll show you to the guild. The master will be happy to find another member for it" Christa said. Ciara nodded.

Jay's eyes perked up. "Guild? Is it a mage's guild?"

The two girls looked at her weirdly but eventually nodded to her question.

"Is its name Mystic Lightning?" she asked again.

"Yeah... Wait, wait! What's up with the questions all of a sudden?" Christa asked.

Jay replied. "My father sent me here to join that guild. By any chance, would you know where it is located?"

Christa sighed. "Yeah. After all, I am part of the guild..."

"That's perfect then! We can all go together after eating!" Ciara excitedly said.

"Yeah, sure" Christa said as she ate.

The rest of the time was a little awkward but it felt more comfortable than the last time. After a few minutes, they finished eating and decided to go to the guild. Christa was one step ahead of the two to lead them the way.

"Um, hey..." Jay patted Christa's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Uh, it's about earlier. Sorry for being like that... It's just that... People are very unpredictable nowadays. I already met a few on my way here that would only want to take advantage of your belongings..." Jay said.

Christa smiled. Somehow, she understood her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

Jay smiled back. "Thanks. I think you're a very cool person to be with"

Ciara, knowing that they had made a mutual friendship with each other, giggled.

They walked to the newly established guild and stood in front of the door.

"Earlier, the master was thinking that nobody won't join his guild so he may be a little emotional with your entrance" Christa laughed lightly.

"Aw, c'mon, bring it on!" Jay grinned.

"I'm sure he'll just be happy" Ciara clasped her hands.

Christa shrugged and opened the door. As she opened it, Jeric and Master Lucas looked at the three.

"Christa? You're back early" Jeric smiled at her.

"Yeah, and there are 2 mages behind me wanting to join this guild. Master?" Christa looked at the old man who was still assessing the situation.

Jay and Ciara smiled.

Then suddenly, he sniffed causing the two to be confused.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

* * *

**So, yeah, pretty much the first chappie. Ciara Aoriel is my friend's OC and Jay Lostery is from freakysmiles110 from deviantart.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters ^^**

**Shadow out!**


	3. First Job

**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So here I am with another chapter. As I said before, updating will be random :3 I'm already at my limit with the OCs I've accepted for the guild but there will come a time that I'll ask for guild members for another allied guild. And of course some antagonists.**

**So, yeah. I hope you enjoy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

The guild had now 4 members including the master's grandson, Jeric.

Christa sat in front of the bar counter cross-legged as she looked at Jay and Ciara talking. Ciara seemed totally at ease. Jay still seemed hesitant having a conversation with her but she'll get used to it.

A smile wrapped across her face as she stared at them, her eyes softening at the sight of her friends.

Her friends.

It sounded good, now that she was able to call someone as her friend.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when Master Lucas from behind the counter called out to her.

"Thank you very much, Christa. I owe this to you" Master Lucas said as he smiled.

"What? I didn't do anything" Christa laughed nervously.

The master shook his head. "If you didn't join this guild in the first place, then there aren't any mages that will find this guild. It seems small of a deal, but if you look further in it, it has done something great for me"

Christa smiled. "Thanks, master"

"Oh! And as the first outsider to join the guild, I'll give you the privilege to do the first job request of the guild" the old man slid a piece of paper towards her. Christa looked at it and read.

"Gang elimination? Requested by Lorelei Crescent... Vice mayor of this town..." Christa read through it.

"Gangs are very notorious in Heaven's Crest, knowing that they have nothing to fear. Knowing that they have superior power over normal people. But now that mages start to live in this city, I guess they'll be able to learn their lesson for driving fear into people" Master Lucas explained.

"So, the job says to eliminate 50 gang members for 50 000 jewels, huh?" Christa asked. The master nodded.

"Ok. I'll get to it" Christa accepted.

The master smiled in response as he continued to explain the job. "That certain gang has always placed their territory on a bar near the end of the city. They would always operate at night so it would be best if you do the job tonight"

"Uh, t-tonight?" Christa frowned knowing that she won't be able to sleep in a full night cycle. She'll be grumpy as hell.

The master nodded. She sighed.

"Ok... I'll do it tonight..." Christa stood up and prepared to go out of the guild to sleep early for later.

"Oh! And a fun fact" Master Lucas said making Christa pause and listen.

"Lorelei Crescent is my daughter, as well as Jeric's mother"

Christa's mouth hung open. "Really? That's cool!"

Master Lucas smiled. "Indeed. I'm sure you'll like her once you meet her"

Christa smiled and continued to walk.

"Hey, Christa, where are you going? It's still early..." Ciara asked.

"Yeah, aren't you going to at least stay?" Jay asked.

Christa sighed and turned to face them. She spoke to them as she walked backwards.

"Weeell, sorry. I got some errands to do. After all, I do need some money. I only have 200 jewels left in my wallet" Christa laughed.

"Well, good luck!" Ciara waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs... Do your job" Jay motioned her to get out.

A nerve appeared on Christa's forehead. "Geez, even though she doesn't do it intentionally, she still has this rude demeanor..."

Christa turned to open the door of the guild. She breathed out deeply.

Bark!

Christa's eyes turned down to a small husky pup, sitting in front of her, with its tail wagging.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it.

"Ah! Well, aren't you cute?" she knelt on one knee and scratched it under its left ear. It seemed to enjoy what Christa was doing.

Christa smiled. "Well, that's weird... Where's your master?"

"Free!"

The pup's eyes opened and stood up. He then ran to a rather tall man at 6'1". He had short, naturally spiky grey hair and hazel colored eyes. He's lean built, athletic looking and slightly tanned skin. He had sharper teeth than a normal one, looking to be that of a canine. Has tattoo sleeves of tribal animals. He looked annoyed for some reason, with his face locked into a scowl. He wears an open pink shirt with black tribal flowers, slightly baggy black shorts that go below his knees, and wooden geta sandals. He wears a necklace of red magatama beads.

The pup, named Free, went to him.

"Didn't I tell you to not leave my side?" the guy sighed and knelt to the pup.

"Whatever, don't do that again. Don't scare me like that, ok?"

Free barked in response. The guy then turned his eyes to Christa.

Christa gulped. "Um, s-sorry. The pup was just here beside me. He didn't do anything to harm himself"

The man looked at Christa doubtfully, and even glared at her, which kinda pissed her off.

"Thank you for your kind consideration" Christa sarcastically said and started to walk off with a pissed off face.

The man looked quite surprise with her actions.

"Hey!" he called to her. Christa rolled her eyes and looked at him. The man then looked at her guild mark.

"Coyote Egret. Are you a mage of Mystic Lightning?" he asked as well as introduced himself.

"Christa. And yeah, I am. If you're interested in joining, just talk to the master inside the guild. Excuse me, while I have to prepare to do a job" Christa pointed to the guild and started to walk off again.

"Hey, Christa!" Coyote called out. Christa looked at him.

"Thanks, looking forward to be a fellow Mystic mage" he said. Christa didn't answer, but instead saluted.

She started to walk again to her apartment.

O~o~o~o~

Later at night, at 11:00 pm, Christa started to head to the bar.

She couldn't help but wobble while walking, since she's still sleepy.

"Urgh... I have to stay awake... Man, I hate waking up like this..." Christa mused to herself. She finally reached the structure and got inside. As she got in, loud music shook her ears.

"Urgh! Damn it!" Christa covered her ears. It isn't convenient for a dragon slayer to listen to loud music in an enclosed area.

She took her time to get used to the loudness but before that she went completely deaf for a moment.

She looked around. There were flashing lights. She then saw a group of men wearing the same kind of clothing, sitting and drinking like there's no tomorrow. She figured, they might be the ones she had to bruise up.

She decided to sit on a chair in front of the bar counter and observe.

"What would be your order, young lass?" An old bartender asked.

"Just water..." Christa said. The old man smiled and gave her a glass of water.

"Wise choice for someone as young as you. Some kids nowadays prefer to drink wine and beer" he said and cleaned a few glasses. Christa just shrugged. She looked at her back to look at the men as she drank.

"So, old man, what you're meaning to say is that those guys over there threaten you in your own bar?"

Christa looked at her left and saw a boy talking to the bartender, one seat away. He has short, brown hair and stands about 5'9. His eyes are brown and he has a milky white complexion. He has a lean and muscular body. He wears baggy beige shorts. He also wears a white T-shirt underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket. He wears red and black sneakers with white laces and carries an orb.

"Yes, those are one of the most feared gangsters in this city... Though, this is my own bar, they threaten me so that they can reside here..." the bartender sighed.

"That's just cruel... How can people live with doing something like that?"

Another boy beside the brown-haired one said. He has feathery soft, pale blond hair that covers his forehead, ears and the back of his neck. It sticks out and curls inward in random places, and there are also a few waves here and there. He has bright golden amber eyes with dark lashes that droop slightly but always shine with cheerfulness. He is somewhat tall, standing at 5'11'' with a lean build, though he does have some muscles. His skin is an average creamy color. He wears an emerald green sweater over a simple white tank top, dark green pants and white and green sneakers. He also wears a pale green scarf around his neck. He wears an old, knitted bracelet that is many shades of green on his right wrist.

"Yes... I can't do much... I can't risk my life... I have a family waiting for me at home..." the old man answered sadly.

Christa decided to grab the opportunity and ask some questions.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Christa Mae. I can't help but over hear... Those are gangsters, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, they are" the old man replied.

Christa nodded and looked at gang behind them.

"Uh, hey, Christa. My name's Nathan Gilberts" the brown haired guy said.

"And I'm Adrian Garter" the blonde guy smiled at her.

"Sooo... What made you interested about the gangsters over there?" Nathan asked.

"Um, I just have a job to do with them..." Christa said.

"Job?" Adrian asked.

"Ah! Let go of me!" a scream of a lady caught everyone's attention in the bar. One of the gangsters held her tightly.

"Oh, not today pretty lady" the gangster said.

"Not again... They always hurt innocent people here..." the old bartender looked away.

The woman tried to get out of his hold. "I'm not working for any of you!"

The man creepily smiled. "Then prepare for the consequences..." he pulled out a katana and prepared to slash it towards the girl.

"Uh-uh, not today" Christa stood up and threw the glass to the gangster's hand. The katana slipped away from his hand.

"What the?" they all looked at her as well as everyone in the bar. The song that currently played stopped as the DJ turned off the music.

"Christa! What are you doing!?" Adrian whispered panicky.

Christa slowly walked forward with all eyes on her. "Why don't you guys pick someone your own rank to fight with?"

The guy laughed. "What's up with you, missy? Trying to pick a fight with us?"

With that, the whole gang erupted with laughter. Everyone seemed to fear what was coming next.

"That is if you could defeat me" Christa smirked. All of them fell silent, turning to each other.

"Tell you what, let me offer you a deal... We fight. If I win, you let go of the girl and you all go to jail with a couple of injuries. If I lose, I'll get to be your slave. Deal?" Christa was quite confident with the deal she made.

The gangsters laughed. "Ok, deal"

"What is she doing?" Adrian nervously asked.

"I don't know but this girl has some guts" Nathan said.

The gang let go of the girl and she ran over to the bar counter to take cover.

"So that we can call this a fair fight..." one of the gangsters sent three armed members over to fight Christa.

They charged at her and Christa prepared to fight. When they clashed, Christa was able to fight with only punches and kicks. For only a moment, she was able to knock down 2.

But the other one had a knife and slashed her on her right arm.

"Argh!" Christa grunted in pain as blood dripped from the wound.

"Christa!" Nathan shouted.

The gangster found this as an opportunity and slashed on the left side of her torso.

All the people in the club cringed on the event, knowing that it was the end of her.

But the gangster sweated as he realized that the knife didn't pass through her. Christa then looked at the gangster.

He gulped as he noticed something on her face. "S-scales!?"

Christa smirked. Her face... No, her whole body was now covered with crystal-like scales.

"Guess you underestimated me, huh?" Christa closed her fist.

"Crystal Dragon's Fist!"

A blue-green magic circle appeared in front of Christa's fist before she punched the gangster. When she punched him, the guy flew away and went right through the wall of the bar.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Christa grinned.

"So? Who's next!?" her scales disappeared as she taunted them.

"This girl's a mage! Get her!" the gang panicked at the revelation and all of them charged at her with different weapons.

"And she's not just any mage... She's a dragon slayer..." Adrian mumbled.

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" Christa breathed out a huge gust of wind with crystal shards. Several men were knocked down but there are still quite many remaining.

Nathan stood up from his chair and raised an arm. Adrian looked at him confused.

"Nathan?" he asked.

"Dragon slayer or not... Regardless of how strong she is, it's better to help, right?" Nathan smirked.

Adrian caught his idea and nodded. "Yeah, I'll do what I can"

A magic circle appeared below Nathan and numerous copies of orbs appeared on the air. Adrian raised both of his arms and petals appeared around him, dancing and swaying.

They then directed their magic towards a few gangsters.

"Flash Forward!"

"Jane's Song!"

Their attacks knocked down another several.

Christa's eyes opened wide and looked at the two behind her. The two smiled and prepared for another attack. Christa smiled back and prepared to finish her job with the two mages helping her.

* * *

Ok, 3 OCs introduced in this chapter and 5 more to introduce... That's a lot for me =.= But nonetheless, I enjoy writing it ^^

Credits to the owners~

~_Coyote Egret - Barrett M107  
~Nathan Gilberts - Sorcerer of Fate  
~Adrian Garter - Raiyane_

So, yeah... All of the OCs I introduced in this chapter are guys since I introduced two gals in the last one. I hope I did well with the OCs... Please tell me if there's anything wrong with how I wrote your OC.

Well, shadow out!


	4. New Friends and Fellow Mages

**Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! XD**

**So, I'm able to write another chapter because we finished our first mastery exams on our school ^^**

**This chapter introduces another 3 OCs. And I got to introduce another OC of mine :) If you're OC is not in here then they will appear in the next. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and some OCs.**

The three wizards fought side by side until the end. They pretty much overpowered the gang and now they were all on the ground.

"Well, that does the job" Nathan said as he dusted his hands off.

Christa placed her hands on her hips. "Certainly"

A siren suddenly went off, surprising everyone in the club. It seemed to come from outside the bar.

Then a group of armed men wearing a police uniform came in.

"What the hell happened here? We've got men on the ground!" one of the policemen said as he looked at the fallen gangsters. His attention then went to the three mages who was standing in the middle of the scene.

"You three! Hands in the air!" the policemen then pointed their guns on the three.

"W-what?" Adrian shivered at the sight of weapons pointed at them.

Christa sighed. "Just do what they say"

With that, they raised their hands in the air.

The policeman cautiously approached them. "Ok, you three are under arre-!"

"Officer, my exact orders are to make sure no one is harmed and to arrest ONLY the gangsters"

The policeman twitched as he was interrupted of his speech.

A woman with purple, white and black formal type of clothing then came in the bar. She had dirty-blonde and curly hair that reaches to her mid-back.

All the policemen bowed in respect.

"Ah! Ms. Lorelei! I-I'm very sorry! I-I was just-! I thought-!" the officer stuttered.

"No need to explain. Just do what I told you to do" the woman, who was likely to be Lorelei Crescent from the job request, motioned him to pick up all the gangsters on the ground. The officer did what he was told and so did the other policemen.

Lorelei turned to the three.

"So, which one of you is Christa Mae?" she asked.

The three looked at each other, knowing it was obvious that Christa was the only girl of the group.

"Um, me?" Christa raised an eyebrow.

Lorelei laughed. "Yes, it was quite obvious. I'm just joking around. Don't worry"

Christa smiled at her sense of humor. She reminded her so much of the master.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for accepting and completing this job request. As well as the two with you right now" Lorelei acknowledged the two guys. The two smiled in response.

"Words can't express how happy I am for you and for my family in the guild. As much as I would love to join it, I have a responsibility here in Heaven's Crest. But I do hope you enjoy your time there" Lorelei said.

"Of course! Your father and son are great. You as well, Ms. Lorelei" Christa smiled.

Lorelei's eyes softened. "They are"

"Oh! And yes, as promised... 50 000 jewels" Lorelei brought out an envelope and gave it to Christa.

She accepted it and bowed. "Thank you very much!"

Lorelei smiled and acknowledged her gratitude.

"Well, it seems my men are done with their job. I'll take my leave. Take care" Lorelei turned away and gave instructions to the police before they got out.

"Excuse me... But thank you very much! I am in deep gratitude!" the old bartender approached them.

"Ehehe, well I'm not the only one. I could've not done it without these two guys here" Christa scratched her head.

"Yes, of course. I owe you three for this"

"Oh, and um... Sorry for destroying the bar and some properties" Christa looked at the hole in the wall that one of the gangsters flew through.

"It's fine, don't worry" the old man smiled.

"Besides, Christa, I can restore everything back to the way it looked before using my magic" Nathan winked at her.

Fighting with him, she figured out that Nathan used time and ice-make magic.

Christa smiled. The old man smiled as well and took his leave to attend to the customers in the bar.

Christa turned to the guys.

"Thank you so much for helping me. It's the first time I fought alongside with other mages" Christa said. The two seemed surprised with what she said, but they shrugged it off.

"Oh! Christa, your wound!" Adrian held her arm and inspected it worriedly.

She almost forgot that she had one from earlier. It was still fresh, but it didn't bleed like crazy.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! Just a few bandages would do for this" Christa smiled assuringly. Adrian looked at her with doubt.

"Don't think about it. Get it out of your head, I'm fine" Christa reassured him again. Adrian sighed and nodded.

"Oh, and about you two. It would be really cool if you would join the guild" Christa said.

The two looked at each other.

"You guys are great and I would love to see you in the guild tomorrow"

"Ehehe, b-but I'm not good at fighting" Adrian looked away.

"You don't need to be good at fighting to join the guild. Master accepts everyone as long as you have the heart and will to be a mage of the guild. So, what do you guys say?" Christa looked at the two of them.

Nathan looked at Adrian, then to Christa. "We'll see"

Christa smiled. "Ok. I'm hoping that you would. I'll go now. Bye Nathan, Adrian"

"Yeah, bye, it was nice meeting you" Nathan waved a hand.

"Yeah, take care. When we see each other tomorrow, I'll give you a medicine for your wound to heal" Adrian smiled sweetly.

"I told you, get it out of your head" Christa sweat-dropped and sighed. She waved a hand and went out of the bar.

She breathed fresh air, in and out. She smiled.

It felt good, knowing you have accomplished something with someone by your side.

O~o~o~o~

In front of Christa's apartment complex, two people stood there, discussing something.

The guy got wild black hair with red highlights. He had yellow eyes. He wears a black jacket, grey shirt, black hakama like pants with red knee pads and shinobi sandals and also has red/black headphones.

The girl got long light brown hair, blue-green eyes both slender type. She wears a white top, dark blue jacket, gold butterfly brooch dark blue knuckle gloves with yellow parts, Purple skirt with yellow parts, a white pantyhose with dark blue boots and some white/blue clothes in the hair.

"Alister, it's already midnight. Where are we gonna sleep?" the girl asked the guy beside her, who was listening to his music. Though, he still replied despite of this.

"I don't know, Shiori. It was your idea to suddenly travel to another town at nighttime" Alister said, who sounded pissed off.

"Oh, c'mon, Alister! Have a little sense of fun!" Shiori punched his arm.

"Urgh... Why do I have to come with you always?" Alister rolled his eyes.

A few steps away, Christa walked to her apartment complex. Shiori saw her coming close.

"Oh! Um, excuse me!" Shiori waved a hand to Christa. She saw this and stopped by them.

"Um, hey... Is there anything I can do to help?" Christa asked as she covered the wound on her arm with her hand.

Alister looked at Christa and suddenly twitched and turned red. He stepped back as Christa looked at him.

Christa raised an eyebrow. "Dude, is there something wrong with my face?"

Shiori sighed. "Don't mind him, he's like that when it comes to girls"

"Oooh..."

"My name's Shiori and this is my friend Alister. We're travelers and we don't have a place to stay in. Perhaps, you know an inn that we could rest for a day?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christa. I do know a couple of inns. But the prices range from 15 000 to 30 000 jewels per room and day" Christa answered.

Shiori's jaw dropped. "What the hell kind of price range is that!?"

"I know right? Had the same reaction when I came to this town" Christa reminisced her first day in Heaven's Crest.

Shiori then caught a glimpse of Christa's guild mark.

"Wait. You're from a guild? There's a guild in this city?" her eyes lit up.

"Um, yeah. It just opened" Christa said.

"Wow! That's great! You hear that, Alister? We should totally join that guild!" Shiori turned to the guy who was still slightly red at the moment.

"If we join, would we stay here in this city permanently?" Alister asked.

"Of course!"

Alister sighed. "Fine with me"

"Can we join?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll escort you there tomorrow" Christa said.

"Oh, yeah!" Shiori fist-pumped. Then they stayed silent for a while.

Shiori sweat-dropped. "But the main question's still hanging... Where will we sleep?"

Christs blinked. "Um, you could rest in my apartment for the night" she pointed to the apartment in front of them.

"Really!? You would do that!?"

O~o~o~o~

The two entered Christa's apartment.

"It's not that big, but it's decent" Christa closed the door as they got in.

"You can sleep in my room, Shiori" Christa said.

"Ok! Alister, sleep on the couch" Shiori said to Alister.

"Yeah, yeah"

"This way" Christa went to her room together with Shiori.

Shiori looked around at her room, amazed with what she was seeing.

"Wow, these crystal sculptures... Did you make these?" Shiori touched a small dragon sculpture.

Christa looked at Shiori as she bandaged her right arm.

"Oh, um... Yeah, it's a hobby of mine" she replied.

"Do you sell these?" Shiori asked.

Christa shook her head. "Nah. They're priceless if you'd ask me... Once one touches it and has greedy thoughts about it, it shatters"

Shiori looked at her hand. "It didn't break"

Christa smiled. "Then you don't have greedy thoughts about it. That's one value my dragon taught to me when I was young"

"Dragon? You're a dragon slayer?" Shiori asked as she sat on the bed.

"Uhuh" Christa finished bandaging her arm and sat on the bed as well.

"Your element must be crystal then? Cool!" Shiori clasped her hands. Christa smiled and lied on her bed.

"C'mon, let's call it a day" Christa said.

"Yeah, g'night" Shiori replied.

O~o~o~o~

"Christa! It's already morning" Shiori shook Christa's shoulders.

"H-huh? W-what?" Christa opened one eye to look at her.

"It's morning. 7:30!" Shiori grinned as she pointed to the wall clock.

"7:30? You gotta be kidding me... I'm going back to sleep..." Christa shoved the blanket over her face. Christa didn't like waking up this early hence the grumpy attitude.

"Aw, Christa's having a hard time waking up?" Shiori laughed as she teased her.

"Shut up..." Christa's voice was rough. Shiori pulled her blanket away.

"Shiori!" Christa sat up and called out to her in a scolding manner. Shiori grinned and went out of the room.

Then all of a sudden, a loud thud was heard.

"Ow! What the-!? Shiori! What's with you? I'm still sleeping!" Alister's voice echoed.

"Rise and shine! We still got a guild to stop by! Christa! I'm going to use your bathroom, kay?" Shiori replied to Alister and asked for permission from Christa. Then, a door slammed shut.

Christa yawned and got up. She went outside of her room and saw Alister sitting on the couch yawning.

"You got a pretty excited friend over there, huh?" Christa smiled at Alister.

Alister looked up at her with eyes wide open. "Uh, y-yeah"

Christa sighed and went over to sit beside him. "What's up with you? You've been like that ever since last night..."

Alister looked at her, slightly red again. "Um, never mind that. Sorry... I just don't act well with girls..."

Christa raised an eyebrow.

"But you seem fine. You're not that girlish. In fact you remind me of Shiori. Sorry if I offended you" Alister said in his defense.

"Well, it's fine with me. Good to hear your side" Christa held out a closed fist. Alister smiled and bumped his fist on hers.

"So, let's prepare now. We still got a guild to go to" Christa stood up.

O~o~o~o

The three walked out the streets of Heaven's Crest, talking about some things. Christa described the guild to the two and told some things about the master.

They stopped when they heard a ruckus coming their way.

"Hey! Come back here, you little rat!" Christa cringed as she recognized that voice to be Jay's.

"Please, just come with us!" another voice Christa recognized as Ciara's followed Jay's.

"Not in my life!" a girl came running towards Christa, Alister and Shiori with Jay and Ciara following them behind. She had purple spiky hair up to the collarbone shouted. She wears a black cardigan with a blue stripped tanktop and dark blue leggings and sandals. She also wears a black bow.

She stopped a few meters away the three. The girl then waved her hand towards Jay and Ciara and produced a large amount of water that turned into 5 spears.

**"Laser Orb!"** Ciara collected light rays from the sun then formed it into 3 orbs. She then launched them to 3 spears causing the water to splash away.

**"Poison Magic Sting!"** a blade of poison appeared in both hands of Jay and she slashed them to the remaining spears.

"Oh, shoot!" the girl sweated as she saw that they were able to block her attack.

Ciara sighed. "As much as I like drinking water, today is an exception..."

Jay then saw Christa. "Hey! Little help would be good!"

Alister and Shiori looked at Christa, who gulped and sweated.

"Damn, I'm not good with water mages..." Christa mumbled. "Better keep this long-ranged..."

**"Crystal Dragon's-!"**

"Huh?" the girl turned to face Christa, quite surprised with what she just said.

**"-Prison!"** Christa slammed her hand on the ground then suddenly crystal spikes surrounded and imprisoned the girl.

"Ah!" the girl struggled to be free but it was no use because the crystals covered her arms and legs.

Jay and Ciara approached the trapped girl and the other three did as well.

"What happened here?" Christa asked.

"We accepted a job request. It sent us to the forest near the city and to solve the flooding problem there. Even though its a forest, we were surprised that it looked like a sea" Ciara answered.

"Turns out that this young mage here is the reason why. Claims that she lives there and does the flooding for fun" Jay pointed to the girl.

"Aw, c'mon! Stop being a kill joy..." the girl squirmed and pouted, her eyes turning to Christa.

"Hey! You're a dragon slayer, right? Right!? That's so cool! I'm one too, you know! I'm a water dragon slayer!" the girl told energetically to Christa.

"R-really?" Christa asked.

"Uhuh! And I noticed that you three have a guild mark! I've never been in a guild before but I would like to join yours and experience to be in one! And I'd like to know you too! Peoplesayitsfuntobeinaguildand-!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" the five mages sweat-dropped. For a moment, the girl stayed quiet but not long.

"My name's Diana Marie, by the way"

Jay sighed. "Are you kidding me? From what you've shown earlier, you're only gonna cause damage for the guild"

"I'm so sorry! Please accept me in the guild! I'll behave, promise!" Diana pleaded. Christa sighed.

"That's one thing to promise. Another thing to do is to apologize to the two here for all the trouble" Christa pointed to Jay and Ciara.

Diana sighed.

"Ok... I'm very sorry... I regret it... Please forgive me" Diana said with a sad face.

Ciara smiled at Jay. Jay rolled her eyes. "Fine"

Christa stretched her arms out and the crystals shattered into dust.

"Yay! Thank you very much! Your name is Christa, right? I'm going to have so much fun with you around!" Diana hugged Christa's arm as she continued to rant about certain things. Christa looked at her nervously.

"This kid looks bipolar, you know" Shiori whispered to Christa's ear. Christa sighed and nodded.

She then looked at Jay whose face was in a scowl. Ciara smiled.

Christa sighed. _"Dragon slayer, cool... But water? I don't mix well with it... Guess I just have to live with it. She seems like a nice girl"_

She looked at the Diana talking nonstop.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoy the chappie :) Some drama is about to start, muahahaha XD You'll find out why Christa's cautious around moving water ;) As much as possible, I would like to give the OCs screen time on every chapter so, wish me luck on the next ^^

Credits to the owners ~

_~Alister & Shiori - BrainburstYuuji (from DeviantArt)_  
_~Diana Marie - Diana Dragneel_

I haven't checked if there are some mistakes so, I may update this later to a more accurate chapter. In the next chapter, I'll ask for more OCs but for an allied guild and antagonists. I have already accepted 2 for the other guild, so I need more ^^

So, this is shadow signing out!


	5. Dragon vs Dragon

**Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So here is another chappie for you! So, announcements are on the bottom part :) **

The 5 mages arrived at the guild. Christa looked around and saw a couple of other wizards roaming.

"Oh, yeah, while you were out, a couple of other mages joined the guild. Cool, right?" Ciara pointed out. Christa nodded and smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you guys to the master..." Jay said. She then pointed to Diana. "Behave"

"Yeah, yeah" Diana pouted. Alister, Shiori and Diana followed Jay to the bar counter where the master was arranging a few things.

Christa sighed and walked to one of the tables and sat on a chair.

"Geez, never knew this could bring back some memories..." Christa mused to herself.

_..._

_"Brother, what's that noise?" a young girl asked._

_"It's probably just rain coming our way" a young boy, 2 years older than her, replied._

_"Um... I... I got a bad feeling about this..."_

_"Don't worry. You got me by your side" he smiled._

_"I... Ah! Brother! There's a large wave coming for us!" the girl pointed out a huge wave approaching the island they're living in._

_"What? That's-! Oh no! A tsunami?! C'mon! Let's go back to the cave! Hurry! Hold my hand!" the boy held her hand and ran away for their life._

_The girl ran with him but looked back to see what was going on behind them. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the wave touching the ground and coming for them. Soon enough, the wave swallowed the whole island, with them in it._

_"Ah! Brother!" the girl's hand slipped away from his and the current started pushing her away._

_The boy stretched his arm in hopes that he could reach his little sister again. "Argh! Noooo! Christaaaa!"_

...

Christa slammed a closed fist on the table and bit her lip.

She sniffed. "Ray..."

Christa wiped a tear rolling on her cheek. She sighed.

"Is there... Something wrong?"

Christa twitched as she heard someone ask her from behind. She looked behind and saw Coyote looking at her, sitting across the table behind.

"Uh, oh, hey Coyote" Christa greeted. "Nice to see you in the guild..."

"Hmm..." Coyote mumbled. "Are you crying?"

"Uh, me? N-no! Ahaha..." Christa scratched her head.

"Really? Then what's that on your cheeks?" Coyote pointed out to her cheeks. Christa wiped the remaining tears on her it.

"It's nothing, really!"

Coyote looked at her. "If you have any problems, you should just think that you're lucky you're in a guild like this"

Christa listened to him as he sounded like he was going somewhere with what he was saying.

"I mean, you have friends and other crap like that here. It's better than nothing"

Christa sweatdropped. The first part was nice but it kinda slid down with the last one.

Though, she really appreciated his effort of trying to help him. Even if he did a poor job on constructing the last part.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help" Christa smiled.

"Yeah... Ok, I'm going back to sleep..." he then placed his head down the table to take a nap.

Christa smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Christa! Good morning!"

She looked at the boy sit across her at the table. It was Adrian, who had a bottle of some liquid in hand.

"Oh! Hi, Adrian! It's nice to see you again! So, did Nathan join too?" Christa asked, very happy that he accepted her invitation.

"Uhuh! He's right over there!" Adrian pointed to Nathan from afar who was at the Job Request Board.

"Oh, I see" Christa pleasantly smiled as she looked at him picking jobs.

"Oh, and here's something for you" Adrian gave the bottle to Christa, who eyed it. She raised an eyebrow to Adrian, asking for an explanation.

"It's a nectar I extracted from the flowers I bloom. It has a healing property that'll help cure your wound" Adrian pointed out Christa's bandaged arm.

Christa let out a faint laugh. "Aw, you shouldn't have... Didn't I tell you to get it out of your head?"

"No! I insist! It really bothered me last night... So please take it" Adrian said. Christa smiled and sighed.

"Ok, ok... Thanks. You must really like me a lot to care for me like this" Christa teased him as she opened the lid of the bottle.

"H-huh? W-what? I-I-!" Adrian stammered. Christa laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding, don't fret"

"I-I... Y-yeah..." Adrian looked away with a flustered face. Christa smelled the nectar at first. She shuddered as it had a strong yet pleasant aroma. She took a sip but eventually it turned into a large gulp.

"Mmm, this is actually pretty good. It's sweet. But I guess all nectars are, ehehehe" Christa laughed as she realized the irony.

"Um, I actually pinched in some other few ingredients there too. I love to cook, you know" Adrian scratched his head and blushed a bit, a little shy with what he shared.

"Really?" Christa's eyes lightened up. "That's cool! You don't get to see people have passion in cooking everyday. Especially for a guy. Bring some of your dishes sometime here in the guild, I'd love to try some"

Adrian smiled at what she said and nodded. Christa unwrapped the bandages and saw that the wound was already close to fading. "Wow! This is so cool! YOU'RE cool!"

Adrian scratched his head and let out a faint 'thanks'.

"Um, hi!"

Christa and Adrian looked up from the table to see who had greeted them. Adrian smiled to greet her, implying that they have already met each other. Christa analyzed her.

She was a young lady with sickly looking pale skin and long petal pink hair which slowly grows darker at the ends. She has olive green eyes, and wears a wreath of deadly night shade in her hair. A strapless purple top and brown skirt with a flower design. She wears vines wrapped around her arms and legs, along with brown combat boots. She also wore a brown jacket.

"Um, hi there" Christa replied and blinked. For some reason, she reminded her of Jay.

"I'm Nerium Oleander. I'm new in the guild and I'm walking around to make some acquaintances. You're Christa, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah" Christa replied.

"Most of the mages here said that I should meet you since you're the one who introduced them to the guild. Jeric said you're the first outsider to join the guild. And Adrian here told me how powerful you are based on what he saw last night!" Nerium clasped her hands in joy.

Christa looked at Adrian with a raised eyebrow. Adrian just laughed nervously, a little embarrassed with what he said to Nerium.

"It's just that you seem so nice and cool and powerful!" Nerium said.

Christa almost choked over with nothing. "Ahaha, that's a lot of compliments... Well, thanks. I think you're great as well even though I still don't know you that much. It's a first impression on you that you have a lot of potential. You know, you kinda remind me of Jay Lostery. You know, the girl with bright purple hair over there" Christa pointed to Jay who was at the counter talking to the guild master.

"Oh, yeah" Nerium looked at Jay, then back to Christa. "I talked to her earlier. Apparently, we use the same kind of magic"

"Ooooh... Poison magic, huh?" Christa held a finger on her lips as she thought. Nerium nodded in response.

"So, Christa, I would love to know you better! I live in a bog, not too far away from the guild! You could come over if you have the time!" Nerium gleefully invited her.

"Of course. If I have the time, I'll drop by" Christa answered as she smiled.

"Yes!" Nerium exclaimed. But then her expression turned dark. "But don't you dare step on one of my plants or else I'll rip your throat out!"

This statement went shivers down on Christa's spine. Adrian laughed nervously.

"Ok, that's all! Looking forward to the day you'll visit my home!" Nerium waved good bye and went to another part in the guild to make some new friends.

The two continued to sit there, frozen. For a few seconds, Christa broke the silence.

"Well, I'm not looking forward anymore..." she said as she gulped.

"Ehehe, don't worry, that's the same thing she said to me when we were introducing ourselves to each other" Adrian said. Christa sighed and shook it off her mind. Her eyes then wandered to Diana, who was now sitting on the bar, drinking juice. Ciara was chatting with the young dragonslayer.

Christa thought deeply and logically. She is in no place to judge Diana just because her element is water.

_"I guess I'll go over to her to officially welcome her to the guild. After all nothing will happen badly if I do..."_ Christa thought as she stood up. Adrian looked at her.

"Um, hey, I'll be going to the bar counter now. You ok if I leave?" she asked. Adrian nodded and smiled in response. Christa smiled back and began to walk towards the bar counter. She thought about what she'll do or what she'll talk about once she's there. She wasn't kidding that she's somehow cautious of a 14 year old mage with water as her element. But because of her hard thinking, she bumped into another mage.

"Ow, sorry" she rubbed her right arm. Christa didn't bother to look at the person. Instead, she continued to walk again.

"Hey, hey, hey! What? No introductions?" a guy's voice stopped her in her tracks.

Christa turned around to face him. This was the only time she looked at him.

He was tall, fit, tannish and muscular. He had short black hair and forest green, playful eyes. He wore a plain tight fitting black t-shirt that shows off his six pack abs and camo pants tucked into regular combat boots. He also had this broadsword strapped on his back.

He had this lopsided smile and look in his eyes that made Christa stare at him for a bit.

He chuckled and stretched an arm out. "My name's Kai Cardwell"

Christa looked at his hand and then suddenly realized what she was supposed to do.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Christa Mae!" Christa laughed nervously as she shook his hand.

"Hmm. Christa... That's a nice name" he smiled at her.

"Um, thanks" she replied.

"So you seem afloat awhile ago. Care to share your problems with me? I could help" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Christa looked at him. "Well, since the last guy that tried to help me earlier did a poor job on it. I'm sayiiiing... No. And plus, once I get to know you better, maybe I'll share some of it with you"

She turned around and walked again.

"Well, we could hang out sometime to know each other better. And now's a pretty good chance" Kai said. Christa was startled with his voice. She thought he already left.

Christa sat on one of the chairs and Kai sat beside her.

"Uh, yeah, riiight... Did you sit beside me just because you followed me here?" Christa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe you're the one who followed me" Kai said with a smirk.

Christa looked at him unamused. "Haha" she sarcastically laughed.

Kai chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Christa asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off right now. It's just that you're fun to play around and tease with" he continued to laugh. Christa just looked at him.

He stopped laughing and talked again. "But I'm just trying to lighten up your mood"

"And how's that lightening up my mood?" Christa asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, earlier you seem like you have this kind of serious thought on your mind. At least your attention got diverted with a less serious matter right now" Kai rested his cheek on his fist and his elbow on the counter as he looked at Christa.

Christa's eyes widened. He had a point. She didn't think much of what to say to Diana once she gets close to her. Heck, she didn't even know she was close to Diana already. Christa looked at Diana talking to Ciara on her left, 2 seats away from her.

For some reason, she smiled faintly.

"See? You're smiling" Kai sang and chuckled. Christa smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok. Fine. You win"

"Christa! Heeeeey! Look, look!" Diana's sudden outburst caused Christa to look at her startlingly. She pointed out to her purple guild mark on her left wrist.

"I can't believe it, but I'm officially in a guild! This is so amazing! Mizu would be so proud!" she said while wiggling her arms energetically.

"You seem really happy about the guild. Well, welcome to Mystic Lightning" Christa smiled. She then remembered what Diana said.

"Mizu? That must be your dragon" Christa said.

Diana's eyes sparkled. "Uhuh! She's so great and powerful! How about you? Who's your dragon?"

Christa smiled. "Crystalica. She's a very caring mother"

"That's so cool... Crystals, huh?" Diana said dreamily. Christa chuckled.

"She's just like your little sister, you know that" Kai said. Christa smiled. "Yeah... Like a sister..."

"Really? I can be a sister to you?" Diana's eyes sparkled.

Christa snickered and ruffled her hair on her head. "As long as you behave like one"

"Hihihi" Diana grinned.

_"She's nice. I guess my feelings got the best of me..."_

The door then suddenly opened, slamming on to the wall. Everyone was quiet and looked at the guy walking inside the guild.

He was tall guy with an athletic complexion and fair skin. He has black hair spiked upwards and has reddish gray eyes with dragon pupils. He wears a black pants, long-sleeved shirt and boots combo under a dark read sleeve-less robe with golden trims with a brighter red stash/belt.

He stopped and looked at Master Lucas behind the counter. Every mage was whispering about his entrance.

"So... How may I help you, young lad?" Master Lucas initiated the talk.

He looked around. "You're the master of this guild, right?"

Master Lucas nodded. "I am"

"The name's David Reiss, but just Reiss would be good. This guild looks pretty neat, considering from what I've heard that it just opened. I would like to join it" he looked at the master with a smirk.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Shiori said to Alister. "Tell me about it..." the boy replied.

"Then you are most welcome" Master Lucas smiled.

Reiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's it? No initiation and stuff like that?"

Master Lucas looked surprised with what he was asking for. He cleared his throat and answered. "I don't approve of the violence and harm it will cost. Anyone is welcome here"

Reiss scratched his head. "Aw, c'mon. Just one fight from anyone in this guild. What's the worth to join if I can't show off my skills as a dragonslayer?"

Everyone whispered upon hearing this.

"Dragonslayer... Like Christa and Diana..." Nathan mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll hold back..." Reiss paused. "At least for a moment" his expression turned rather sadistic.

Master Lucas looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, I-!"

"Hey! You're a dragonslayer, am I right?" Jay interrupted the master. Everyone felt Jay's courage on how she had the guts to talk to him. They felt like she was really going for a fight.

"Uhuh" Reiss replied. Jay walked in line with the bar counter.

"And you said you want to fight someone from the guild?" Jay adjusted her gloves and closing her fist as she stopped in front of Christa.

"Yep!" he replied.

"Ok, then. Wish granted" Jay grabbed Christa's collar and pulled her over to stand up in front of Reiss. This caught Christa by surprise and almost tripped.

"Jay, what the hell!?" a nerve appeared on Christa's forehead.

"Eyes focused and good luck" Jay crossed her arms. Everyone sweatdropped as they thought that Jay was going to fight him.

"Hmm... You? I guess I just have to go with it" he sighed as he seemed unimpressed with her. To his eyes, she seemed like a normal girl.

"Uh, look, I'm not really in to fighting with you right now so just pick another oppon-! Ah!" Christa dodged Reiss' sudden attack. She sidestepped and ran for the door to go out of the guild.

"Hey! What the!? Get back here!" Reiss ran after her.

"This is bad. We need to follow them just in case he might try to kill Christa" Master Lucas was in the verge of tears and followed outside. Christa's friends decided to follow as well.

The two chased each other down the streets of Heaven's Crest. As much as possible, Christa didn't want any civilians hurt.

"Urgh, Jay, you bastard..." Christa mumbled under her breath as she ran. She was not in the mood to fight. She went to a place near the forest where there were no people. She turned to him to see if he was still chasing her but to her surprise when she turned around, his face was in front of her.

Her eyes widened as his grin grew larger.

**"Demon Dragon's Evil Fist!"**

His fist was wrapped in a bright red aura. He punched Christa on the stomach and a small explosion was made. This sent Christa a couple of meters back but she managed to stay balanced.

"Argh..." she groaned in pain as she coughed up a little blood.

By this time, Master Lucas and the others have witnessed what happened.

"Christa!" Ciara called out to her.

"Oh no! She's injured!" Shiori said worriedly.

"Hey! Just what kind of person are you?! Are you trying to kill her!?" Kai angrily shouted at Reiss. He ignored Kai's outburst and focused on Christa.

Reiss sighed. "If you're trying to escape, it's no use! You can't escape in my line of sight"

Christa stood up and held her stomach. She wiped the blood dripping from her mouth using the back of her hand. If it's a fight's he wants, then it's a fight he gets.

"If a fight's you want, then fine... Be my guest..." Christa's expression turned serious. Based on what she's seen on his last attack, she'll have to use an intermediate level of magic and not just the basics.

Reiss smirked. "Looks like your about to use some magic now, eh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Christa stretched her arm out and 5 magic circles appeared around her.

**"Crystal Dragon's Divine Spears!"**

5 large and long spears appeared right from it and hastily went towards Reiss.

Reiss quickly dodged the spears. "What? You're a dragonslayer too!?"

Christa didn't bother answering it, it was really obvious. Instead, she let out another attack.

**"Crystal Dragon's Stalagmite!"**

She slammed the ground and from her hands, crystals started crawling on the ground towards Reiss. It trapped his feet to the ground.

"Urgh! What the!?" he tried to move his feet but couldn't because the crystals were on the way.

Christa stuck out a tongue like a little child would do and ran deep into the forest.

"Grr..." Reiss' fist enveloped in a red aura and he punched the crystals. It didn't break. He punched it several times until he finally got it to shatter. He ran to follow Christa. The others did as well.

O~o~o~o~

Christa ran and ran deeper into the forest until she came to an old abandoned quarry. She stopped when she almost fell on a steep cliff.

"Damn it!" Christa stepped away from the cliff to go another way but was surprised to see Reiss was already there.

"That's some hard crystals you got there..." Reiss said while continuously opening and closing the fist he used to break it. Christa looked at it and it was visibly sore and injured.

"It's crystal. What do you expect of its property? Soft and fluffy?" Christa has yet again showed her sarcastic side.

The others looked at the two of them. The others seemed to laugh at Christa's statement but some remained serious.

"Hmph... **Demon Dragon's-!"**

Christa readied her stance to counter his attack. **"Crystal Dragon's-!"**

And with a breath of powerful magic, the two elements clashed.

**"ROAR!"**

The clash sent out an explosion. Reiss continued to make an attack.

**"Demon Dragon's Scythe!"** he formed a red solidified aura shaped into a scythe blade and attempted to slash Christa. Fortunately, she was able to move back but the tip of the scythe caught her right cheek.

"Urgh! **Dragon's Crystal Blade!**" A blade of blue-green crystal appeared on her hands and used it to push him back. She felt blood dripping out of the wound on her cheek. She gritted her teeth and shot Reiss a death glare.

"Uh, she's wounded again" Adrian shivered.

"I wouldn't worry about that, she looks pissed off right now" Alister said.

"The end of this fight is near" Coyote said.

Christa waved her hand and a crystal rose from the ground to knock the scythe from Reiss' hands.

She threw the blade to him but he simply sidestepped to avoid it. She ran towards him fast and engaged a closer fight. Reiss seemed off guard to act against her.

**"Crystal Dragon's Fist!"** Christa punched him on the stomach and they both landed on a wide wooden board from the quarry.

Reiss fell on his butt as he coughed blood up from Christa's punch. Christa panted heavily as she knelt with one knee.

Reiss laughed. "That's one strong punch... You're much stronger than I thought... Guess I underestimated you..."

"You as well..." Christa said in between her breath.

Diana's eyes widened as she saw something. "Oh, no..."

The board where Reiss and Christa was on suddenly moved and creaked. The two looked at each other.

"Uuh... What was that?" Christa asked nervously.

"Christa! The wood you're on is moving! It's about to fall down the cli-!" before Diana could finish her sentence, the wood already made its way down the steep cliff.

"Aaaaaaah!"

The mages gasped as the two fell.

"Waaah! They might die with the fall!" Ciara panicked. She and Adrian both panicked.

"I'm not worried about the fall..." Diana said. The mages looked at her with a quizzical face.

She then shuddered. "I'm worried about when they are_ falling_"

O~o~o~o~

Christa covered her mouth as the wood went down faster.

"Urgh! I should've had taken some medicine earlier!" Christa tried hard not to throw up.

"Urgh... D-damn t-t-this..." Reiss looked affected with the motion too.

It was one hell of a ride with both dragonslayers trying their best to hold on with the motion.

Until it landed harshly on the ground and a huge smoke of dust covered up the whole area.

Christa coughed and took her time to recover from her motion sickness.

"Urgh... That feeling's the worst..." Christa said with a groggy voice. She then heard Reiss coughing too.

"Uuuuurgh... I hate transportation..." Reiss sat up and coughed. Christa looked at him as he recovered from the motion sickness.

Christa felt the urge to laugh at what just happened.

Reiss looked at her, questioning her sanity. "What's so funny? After what happened, you still laugh?"

Christa shook her head. "It's just that despite of our different skills as a dragonslayer, we still have the same weakness..."

She chuckled. Reiss looked at her and smiled. "You know, at first you look normal. But you've proven yourself to be a strong mage. You're worthy to hold the title of a 'dragonslayer'" Reiss stood up and stretched a hand for Christa.

"Thanks..." Christa took it and stood up.

"It would be cool if you would train and spar with me. It's not everyday that I get to fight another dragonslayer" he said.

"We'll see about that" Christa dusted her clothes.

"So... Am I in the guild?" Reiss asked.

Christa sighed. "You were in the guild right from the start. You're the only one who wanted a fight"

Reiss smirked. "This would be fun" he started to walk and search for a path back up. Christa followed him but she stepped on something hard. She bent to pick it up and analyzed it. It was a red crystal. Christa knew it wasn't ordinary crystal.

_"A lacrima? Could it be... From this abandoned quarry site?"_ she thought.

"Hey! You gonna help me find a path back up or what?" Reiss' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, oh! Yeah!" Christa placed the red crystal on her belt bag and went to Reiss.

* * *

_Credits to the owners:  
__~Nerium Oleander - SilverMesprit (from Deviantart)  
__~Kai Cardwell - FairyTailWolf6  
~David Reiss - ShinBP_

So... I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. We get to see a part of Christa's past too. So the introduction of mages for the main guild is now done. The next chapter will introduce the other guilds.

And I need other OCs for them. I have already accepted two soooo... Here's a description of the guilds I'll be asking for...

**Lunar Storm (a double crescent moon): A guild well-known for its mischievous nature. The mages in here are strong nonetheless. They value each other as a family. The master of this guild is Master Lucas' niece. Located in a city one ride of train away from Heaven's Crest. **

**Hawk Eye (A hawk eye in a wing of a bird): An ally of Fiore's magic council. Usually takes jobs of giving and obtaining information. Famous as some kind of a spy guild. The mages in this guild are intelligent and is open to any kind of friendship from another guild. **

**Black Lotus (a lotus with some petals falling): A dark guild in Fiore. It's not that famous but it is proven that the mages in there is powerful. It is shown to have a hunger for power and destruction. They are best known for infiltrating cities that harness lacrimas on their grounds.**

**So here's the form... I cannot promise that everyone will be accepted though. No Sues and as much as possible no dragonslayers. You can either pm me or post it as a review.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance and clothes:**

**Guild:**

**Guild Mark Location:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/History:**

**Magic (Please include attacks):**

**Weakness (Please have at least 2):**

**"What do you think of Mystic Lightning?"**

**"What do you think of the mages in it?"**

**"Why are you in the guild you're in right now?"**

**Misc/Others:**

**So that's it! Shadow out!**


	6. An Upcoming Mission

**HI! Shadowmistx98 here! :)**

**So, here's a new chappie as well as the introduction of new guilds. Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and some of the OCs**

Christa took a large bite of food. Beside her was Reiss consuming a large amount of food as well.

All of the Mystic mages sweatdropped. Their mouths slightly hung open as they watched the two eat the food nonstop.

"Are all dragonslayers like that when it comes to food?" Nathan asked Diana. She smiled and laughed.

"Uum, we don't work well with an empty stomach so we consume a lot of food when our energy and magic is depleted... Buuut it's a natural phenomenon with us" Diana shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah... Thanks for the food!" Christa bowed her head in gratitude to the master as she finished her food.

"Mmm..." Reiss groaned. "Thanks" he looked away.

Master Lucas sighed and looked at the two who was covered with bandages. "About earlier, don't you know how worried I was knowing that you two might kill each other?"

Christa scratched her head. "Uh, yeah... Sorry, Master..."

"And you" he turned to Reiss. "I can't believe I accepted you in the guild even though you've initiated trouble"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted a decent fight" Reiss raised his hands in innocence. The master groaned.

"Gramps, take it easy, it's not good for your health to stress so much about things that are in the past" Jeric patted his grandfather's back.

"Yeah, Master. Christa and Reiss made it out alive" Nerium said.

"Uhuh! Everything's ok now!" Ciara made a piece sign with her hand.

"Yeah, sure, they both beat each other up almost to death, but at least they're still here" Jay said. Everyone looked at her meanly.

"What?"

"If you didn't drag me into this then this wouldn't happen" Christa eyed her.

"Well, somebody's bound to fight him" Jay shrugged. Christa rolled her eyes and scratched her head.

Master Lucas sighed. "Well, let's not dwell in the past now. Let's keep ourselves busy with the present and as well as the future"

He continued to do his duties on the bar counter. The other mages walked away and seem to surround a table, talking about something. Mages that Christa didn't know were scattered in the guild, noisily talking.

There was awkward silence between Christa and Reiss. It was unnerving so Christa decided to break it.

"So... You're a demon dragonslayer, huh?" Christa asked. His eyes went to Christa and smirked.

"Yep! Dentanus adopted me and taught me magic" he grinned.

Christa smiled. "He must be strong then..."

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Reiss replied.

Christa nodded and sarcastically replied. "Yeah... Suuuure..."

"From what I've heard, there's another dragonslayer here, but younger" Reiss said.

"Oh! Yeah! Her name's Diana. She's a water dragonslayer" Christa said. Reiss smiled.

Christa then thought of a question that she wanted to ask for a long time with another dragonslayer. "Did your dragon.. Disappear on July 7, X777?"

Reiss looked at her. "Yeah. He did... I heard all the dragons did but I didn't sulk around like others. While some took it so hardly, I simply took it as a sign that I was strong enough to live on my own. How about you? Did you cry when your dragon left?" he snickered as he asked.

Christa smiled lightly. "Well, it's hard to feel not disappointed when Crystalica left me and my brother, but I know she has her reasons"

Reiss raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother? Another dragonslayer? Where is he?"

Christa's eyes widened as she realized that she told him that she had one. "U-uh, y-yeah... But we got separated when a tsunami hit our island... I know he's still alive somewhere out there and I know we'll reunite when the right time comes"

Reiss was about to ask another question when Christa stood up hastily and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey! Let's go there to the others! It's best to have someone else by your side, right?"

"H-hey!"

Christa dragged Reiss towards the table where all the mages she had met were talking.

"Hi there! What are you guys talking about?" Christa asked as she approached them. Reiss pulled his arm back from her grip and glared at her as he crossed his arms. He then looked away.

"Oh, hi, Christa! How's your wounds?" Shiori asked.

"It's fine now, thanks!"

"Don't worry! I'll make you a nectar again!" Adrian said. Christa sweatdropped. Christa concluded, he doesn't really like people getting injured.

"Thank you very much, Adrian. But while you're at it, make some for Reiss too" Christa pointed to Reiss behind her. Reiss looked at her, surprised with what she said.

"Uh, y-yeah sure" Adrian stuttered a bit, overwhelmed by Reiss' fearful appearance. But as usual, he cannot stand to leave a Mystic mage with wounds on his body.

"We're talking about our magic..." Alister suddenly answered Christa's question before.

"Ooh, that's cool! Come to think of it, I haven't seen Alister, Shiori, Coyote and Kai's magic yet..." Christa said.

"I can tell you that" Jeric said as he looked at Christa with a smile.

"How can you, if it isn't our turn to tell our magic?" Shiori raised an eyebrow, stating the fact that they still haven't told their magic to them yet.

"Well... As you all entered the guild, I analyze you. I tell gramps what kind of magic you use..." Jeric said.

They all seemed surprised. "And how's that, blondie?" Coyote asked.

Jeric's eye twitched with his rude question but continued to explain. "I use a magic called Crimson Eye. It focuses on my right eye. When I use it, it becomes red. And while I use it, I am able to tell the statistics, magic, thoughts and plans of the people around me. And I can also cause pain with one look"

They looked at him, amazed with his magic. "Really? That seems... Unbelievable" Shiori said.

Jeric sighed. "Correct me if I'm wrong. Shiori and Kai - you both use light magic. Alister - shadow magic. And Coyote - Animal soul magic"

Shiori's jaw dropped.

"Wow, that's... Surprisingly true. Great!" Kai smiled. Coyote just sighed.

"See? See?" Jeric laughed. "Well, catch you later guys, I still have some things to do, bye!" he waved a hand and walked over to the counter to his grandfather.

The others waved goodbye. They resumed their talk after that, each having their own story to tell. Stories of their lives.

They learned a lot about each other (such as Nathan lives in a 200 000 jewel apartment which led them to think about how much money they would save with that), but still some are left unknown.

As they were talking, a knock was heard through the door. Everyone looked at it and saw a woman with long, curly dirty-blonde hair with deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I disturbed you. I'm here to talk to the master. Please, go on" she smiled and motioned them to continue what they were doing and walked over to Master Lucas. As she walked past them, Christa and the others looked at her.

"Isn't she... Ms. Lorelei Crescent?" Adrian asked.

"Yup... The vice mayor of this town" Christa nodded.

"Wow, really? She is!? It must be an honor to have her here!" Diana clasped her hands.

"Well, she's cute" Coyote said. Everyone looked at him surprisingly.

"What?" Coyote asked.

"You do know that she's the vice mayor of this town" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Who cares if she's a high official? She's still cute" Coyote smiled. Everyone remained silent but Christa decided to burst his bubble.

"Um... Do you know that she's Jeric's mother?" Christa asked. Everyone looked at Christa surprised.

"Uuuh... Nevermind what I said earlier..." Coyote looked away.

"What? Really?" Nerium asked.

"She doesn't look like one... Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Well, that's what the master told me..." Christa answered.

"So, she's the master's daughter? She must be strong then..." Ciara said.

"Um, excuse me for a bit but I have some few announcements..." as Lorelei spoke, everyone went quiet.

"Tomorrow night, we will celebrate one of the most awaited festivals here in Heaven's Crest. This is the day where Heaven's Crest was discovered..."

Everyone listened at Lorelei's voice.

"Before, Heaven's Crest was just a mass of deserted land. But because people believed that it could do better and that it could change, they worked their way to make this city fruitful. And alas, a few years have passed and it is now one of the most successful cities in Fiore. In this festival, we celebrate our achievements for this year to make it an inspiration for people that nothing is impossible as long as we have determination. And as the first and newly opened guild of this city, you are most welcome to come at the party held in the mansion of Heaven's Crest"

The mages clapped and rejoiced in what she said.

"That is all, I'm looking forward to seeing all of you tomorrow night" Lorelei smiled. The mages started to mind their own business again. Jeric went over to Christa's table.

"So, what do you guys think? You coming? It's gonna be fun!" Jeric said.

"Yeah, sure! After all, Heaven's Crest is our home now" Adrian said.

Lorelei went over to them and held Jeric's shoulder. "Jeric, be sure to hand out the address of the mansion, ok?"

Jeric nodded and smiled. "Yeah, mom. I'll make sure"

Lorelei nodded. She smiled at the mages, then turned to Jeric again.

"Ok, I'll see you later for dinner" Lorelei walked away and left the guild.

"Really, Jeric? That's your mom? She looks young" Kai asked.

"Yeah... She may look young but in fact, she's 37 years old... Sshh! Don't tell her I told you that!" Jeric said. The mages laughed at what he said after that.

"Well, about tomorrow night, we'll all be coming" Shiori said.

O~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, in the city of Dia, a guild resides in it. It's not too far away from Heaven's Crest, in fact, it's only one train ride.

The city is bustling, like Heaven's Crest, but it's been around longer than it was. Numerous guilds have already been established in it but there's always this guild that stands out.

This guild is called Lunar Storm.

A 19 year old boy walked on the streets of Dia together with a companion. He stands about 5'10 and has messy dark green hair. He wears a black buttoned long-sleeved robe that goes down to his knees. He wears a blue belt, dark blue pants, and rubber shoes.

Beside him was a girl 2 years younger than him that has wavy brown hair with blonde highlights that cascades down her back. Her eyes are ocean blue, and she has an average skin tone. She stands about 5'4. She is somewhat curvy, but not too much. She has a heart shaped locket.

"So, Juliet. How does it feel to accomplish an A-rank mission?" the boy smiled at her.

The girl, named Juliet, answered. "Oh, it's really great, Ray! It's my first time to go on that kind of rank! It's cool to have you there with me!"

"That's awesome then!" Ray and Juliet stopped in front of their guild's door. Ray pushed it open and both of them entered. A flying chair then suddenly went to Ray's face.

"Argh!" he fell down on his butt.

"Ray! Are you ok?" Juliet asked.

"What does it look like?" Ray sarcastically asked as he pointed to his red face.

"Ooh... Sorry..." Juliet laughed nervously.

"Is that the best you can do, huh, Magrel!?" a boy said, taunting his 'sparring' partner. He has messy dark blue hair with a rat-tail held together by a black string. He has icy blue feline-like eyes and a lean build. However, his left eye is covered by a white scarf. Although not a Dragonslayer, Lind himself has fangs and a mole at the corner of his right eye. He wears a black wide necked loose shirt with faded jeans and black converse sneakers. He also wears a chain with the four card suits as pendants: diamonds, spades, clubs and hearts. He also wears dark blue power gloves.

His opponent grinned largely. "Are you kidding me!? Maybe your the one who should be asked of that!"

He held a truly fearsome appearance, which might be considered slightly bestial and monstrous to some people observing him. Standing at 6'3 tall, his most notable feature is his large grin and mouth full of pointed, sharp teeth, a trademark for his predatorial appearance. He also has somewhat narrow eyes with no expressed iris, as well as large, yellow colored, spikey eyebrows whose style befits his hairstyle. He has short green hair, that is slightly darker above the forehead. He also has unusually large fingernails.

The two then charged at each other, fighting.

"Aw, geez. Lind and Magrel sure are going all out with each other today..." Juliet said.

"Well, this is the usual ruckus here in Lunar Storm. Don't tell me you're not used to it yet?" Ray got up and started walking cautiously to the bar counter with Juliet. She sighed in response.

"At least they aren't dead yet" Ray laughed and sat down. Juliet sat down as well and looked at the two, surrounded be mages chanting them to fight.

"You two are back early from the mission" a girl said to them. She had platinum purple hair with blue neon highlights, bubblegum pink eyes and stands about 5'9. She wears a plaid gray vest, blue button up shirt, black shorts, lacy black tights, blue flats, black tail, little baby blue demonic wings and a red tiara.

"Oh, hey, Akiru!" Juliet greeted. The girl smiled sweetly in response.

"Have you been watching the two fight?" Ray asked.

Akiru sighed. "Yeah. They've been like that for days now... I'm not surprised if the guild ends up being destroyed..."

"Well, at least they're not ignoring each other"

The three turned to a woman with curly red shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a short sleeved trench coat over a long-sleeved, knee -length dress. She also had black boots and a few ornaments in her hair and accessories all over her body. She had a tray with 2 glasses of orange juice. She gave Juliet and Ray one each.

"Master Alyssa! Thank you so much!" Juliet drank from it.

"Welcome back! Was the mission hard?" Master Alyssa asked.

"Not really, it was just fine" Ray replied.

"I see... Oh! By the way, Marionette is coming here today!" Master Alyssa gleefully said.

"Marionette Malone? The mage from Hawk Eye? What's she going to do here?" Akiru asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Weeeell... I hate to spoil it for you but the magic council has assigned our guild for a very important mission! Yays, right?" the master clapped her hands.

"Mission? Us? That's great! So, Marionette is going to brief us about the mission, right?" Ray asked.

"Yup! It's such an honor for us to be chosen by the magic council! That means we have a good reputation!" Master Alyssa said.

The three sweatdropped. "Good reputation? We've been visited by rune knights know and then because we have a bad reputation of destroying things all over Fiore..."

"Oh, yeah! Ehehehe! Well, they must see potential in us!" she replied, rather embarrassed.

The door then opened. A girl with long, wavy blond hair with messy side bangs came in. She has dark emerald green eyes, long eye-lashes, a pale complexion, fair body and has a beauty mark under the corner of the left eye. She wears a lace corset top, black ruffle skirt, knee-length boots. She has three golden hairpins clipped on her bangs (Two are formed in an overlapping form).

She started to walk over to where the master was. Magrel and Lind paused in fighting.

Magrel did a wolf's whistle. "Hey! Hi there, Marionette? What'ya doing here?"

Marionette simply looked at him, unamused and continued to walk.

"Whoa... Nice job on that" Lind snickered.

"What, you think you can do better? You can't even look at a naked woman! Gashashasha!" Magrel laughed as Lind blushed furiously with jaw dropped.

"Hello, Marionette! Welcome!" Master Alyssa greeted.

"Hi there, Master.. Alyssa... You're guild seems, lively as usual" Marionette looked around the guild as she saw the usual fights that took place in it.

"Why thank you! I work very hard for it" she replied.

"Riiight" Marionette said.

Lind and Magrel came over to know what was happening.

"So... I'm here to brief you about the mission... Do you know the dark guild, Black Lotus?" Marionette asked.

"Oh, yeah. That guild is full of chaos. From what I know, they infiltrate places with lacrimas on their grounds and collect it to use for more power" Master Alyssa said.

"Ooh... They use it to gain power right?" Akiru asked. Marionette nodded.

"Aw, c'mon, those dark mages are a bunch of wimps" Magrel said, grinning.

Marionette sighed. "As I was saying, you are correct. Lately, they've been quite active... They've already nearly destroyed 6 towns as of now. Who knows, they might go for the bigger cities after that. Your mission is to pursue this guild and stop it in all of its works. Once you are able to hold them off, the magic council will do the rest"

"Whooo! Alright!" Master Alyssa rejoiced when she said this. "My pick with the team will be you 5 mages then!" she pointed to Lind, Magrel, Juliet, Ray and Akiru.

"Wait! We're doing this for the magic council?" Lind reluctantly asked.

"My guild is affiliated with the works of the magic council. What do you expect?" Marionette placed her hands on her hips as she replied to him sarcastically.

Lind sighed. "I think I'll pass"

"What's up with that? Being a coward?" Magrel raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, Lind. Whatever your reason, I think it's more fun when you're around" Ray smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry, we got your back" Akiru said.

Lind sighed and smiled. "Fine, ok. I'll go"

"Yes!" Juliet rejoiced.

"Uhuh! I'm ready to kick some dark guild ass!" Magrel laughed as he fistpumped.

Marionette cleared her throat to get their attention, which she has succeeded as they all looked at her.

"FYI, you're not the only guild with this assigned mission" she said.

Their mouth's hung open.

"Say what!?" Magrel startlingly asked.

"What guild is possibly more powerful than us?" Akiru asked.

"Um... Fairy Tail?" Juliet answered. Akiru looked at her.

"Besides that guild, they have monster mages in it" Akiru said.

"Have you heard of the guild, Mystic Lightning?" Marionette asked.

"Mystic what?" Lind asked.

"It's a newly opened guild in Heaven's Crest. The magic council seemed to see potential in them so they assigned them as well" Marionette asked.

"Oh! Mystic Lightning!" Master Alyssa's outburst caused everyone to twitch in surprise, except for Marionette.

"My uncle is the master of that guild! That's why it sounded so familiar... So he opened it now, huh? It must contain strong mages then, after all, uncle Lucas is stronger than me! Hmm, as well as Lorelei. I wonder what she's up to right now?" Master Alyssa smiled.

"Heaven's Crest is a merchant's city. I doubt that they have strong mages in it" Akiru said.

Ray sighed with Akiru's statement. "It's not good to judge Akiru"

"And besides, if the master is related to the Mystic Lightning's master then it's an ally! A brother guild!" Juliet gleefully said.

"Yeah, and there might be cute girls hanging around in there! Gashashasha!" Magrel laughed.

"You're hopeless..." Lind said.

Marionette sighed.

O~o~o~o

A woman stood on a pole as she looked at the town engulfed in destruction and flames.

She had black long wavy hair and violet eyes. She wears a half-mask, which covers her upper face. She wears a black leather corset under a black leather bolero jacket with blue flame details. She wears black tight shorts with chains around her belt and under it she wears fishnet stockings with high heels. A purple guild mark of a lotus with dripping blood can be seen on her right chest.

She grinned sadistically as she looked around.

"Hey! Leia! We've already got the lacrimas! What are you still standing there!?" a teenager, visibly a part of her guild asked from the ground.

Leia raised an arm and suddenly a magic circle appeared on the teen's foot. A chain then grabbed his foot and threw him to a wall.

"Argh!" the boy shouted in pain. Leia went down from the pole and went to the boy. She placed her foot on his wrist.

"What were you saying? That's some nerve to talk like that to your superior" Leia said as she pressed her foot on the boy's wrist.

"Argh! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to!" the boy cried in pain.

"Hey, Leia! We already got what we're here for, quit it with messing with one of our guild mages!" someone called her out. Leia let go of the teen and looked at the guy behind her.

He had dark red long spiky hair at front. On his back is dark purple with black parts. He had a long wild ponytail. He is wearing a black/brown cloath with golden cuffs and green belt. On his hip some green cloth, wearing light brown breeches. On his arms and knees are golden bangles. He has signs under his eyes. He also had red eyed with just two rings and no pupil.

"Don't you tell me what to do, newbie!" Leia stretched her arm out and a magic circle appeared in front of her. Then came from it, a chain rushing towards the boy. It caught his right arm but it didn't damage him. His body turned into pure gold.

Leia growled and sent the chain back.

"Just because I'm new to your guild doesn't mean I don't have any experience in magic. I am in a powerful dark guild once before I joined yours and they're probably more powerful than you" he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Leia gritted her teeth. "Don't get on my nerves, Shoki"

He sighed. "Well, all of the people here already abandoned the town. No use in destroying it further. What's the fun if there's no more people to jerk around with?"

Leia glared at him and walked away. Shoki laughed at his accomplishment of annoying Leia. He then started to walk away with a piece of lacrima on his hand.

"Hmph, this guild sure is unique, searching for lacrimas like this... Hehehe"

* * *

**Ok, so that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoy :) Some guilds we have in there, huh? The first time I mentioned 'Fairy Tail' in the story. And one of OCs there might be related to someone *wink* *coughalittleobviouscough* . The next one will be a filler chapter, you know the party and such, and not much of the plot will occur in it. Oh, and I may set up a poll the next chapter. I'm still a little low on Black Lotus and Hawk Eye members, so I'm still accepting on those guilds :3 **

**Credits to the owners~**

**~Juliet Matowski - Lillian Jade  
~Ray - shadowmistx98 ;3  
~Lind Rhapsadia - Scarlette Shizuru  
~Magrel Florel - Hawk00Refferencer (from dA)  
~Akiru Rovane - Taliaem  
~Marionette Malone - La Maitresse' Dame  
~Leia Rainne - VioletSkies  
~Shoki - BrainBurstYuuji (from dA)**

**I might be slow in updating or I might just be random because we have a lot to do in school. So, bye!**

**shadow out! **


	7. The Party and a Mission

**Laaaa! Shadowmistx98 here! XD**

**So, as I said before a filler chapter... But it does contain plot ;) So, I'm going to post up a poll for who gets to be picked by the master to join the mission. The 5 highest votes will be the one to join. But it doesn't mean that the OCs that aren't chosen won't have anything to do anymore. I still have plans for them. The only difference is that the chosen ones will get more screen time. I do hope someone will vote though...**

**Well anyways... To the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and some OCs. **

The night sky was filled with colorful fireworks.

Parades, colorful floats and dancing people filled the streets of Heaven's Crest.

Everyone was busy. Music filled the whole city. Rejoice for the festival and the founding of Heaven's Crest.

"Christa, you done yet?" Ciara knocked on Christa's apartment. She was wearing a white feathery strapless dress with the skirt of the back longer than the one on her front. She was wearing high heels that made her taller than she is and her hair was in a bun.

"C'mon, you're not making yourself that formal, are you?" Jay asked while snickering. She wore a pale purple dress that reached to above her knees, with thin straps. She also wore green gloves that reached up to above her elbows and white combat boots. The door then opened with Christa's face visibly annoyed with the two of them nagging her.

"Ok, I'm done. You guys happy now?" Christa sighed. She was wearing a strapless black, knee-length dress with a bolero over it. A blue sash goes around her waist. She wears doll shoes. She also has a blue-green crystal bracelet on her right hand. Her hair was tied lowly to her right side, curled.

Ciara laughed. "We're sorry, we're just a little excited with the party!"

"She's the only one excited for this, don't get me confused with her" Jay pointed to her.

"Hey!" Ciara glared at Jay. Christa smiled.

"Well, let's go then" Christa said and locked her apartment door.

The three girls walked on the streets of Heaven's Crest, on their way to the given address of the party.

When they arrived at the facade of the mansion, their mouths hung open in awe.

"Wow, this mansion is super big!" Ciara said.

"Tell me about it. I have never seen something like this in my life" Jay smiled as she looked around. Jay then remembered something. "Oh! Christa, Ciara, I have some important things to ask Master Lucas. So I'll be going ahead"

"Ok!" Ciara said and Jay went ahead.

"Oh, and Christa. I promised Jeric to help him with the buffet table. So... Will it be fine if I go in ahead?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Christa said as she looked around, not completely digesting what Ciara said.

"Ok, bye! I'll meet up with you inside!" Ciara smiled and went inside.

Christa then realized that they have already went ahead.

"Hmm... Those two seemed to have some duties, huh? What did I miss?" Christa placed a hand on her hip. Then she looked around, seeing other people entering the mansion.

She then realized another thing. She was alone now.

"And where does this leave me?" Christa sighed.

Then, someone placed a hand on her shoulder which made her twitch.

"Hey, need a friend to accompany you?"

Christa turned around and saw Kai with a smirk on his face.

She breathed out in relief. "Phew. Hey, Kai..."

"Wow, you look different. You look great" he said with his usual lopsided grin, which kinda caught Christa staring at him for a bit again.

"Oh, um... Thanks, I guess... And you-" Christa looked at him. He was wearing a plain tux with no tie and upper buttons undone.

"Your clothes look like crap, what happened to the tux you're wearing?" Christa asked.

Kai sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, it's not my fault, I really didn't want to wear formal clothing. If they just didn't force me to I would've just wore the same clothes I wear everyday"

The two stayed in silence after Kai's outburst.

Christa suddenly laughed. Kai looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I've never seen you like this before" Christa wiped a tear on her eye.

"It's a first I heard you laugh like that. It's sounds so... Natural. It's kinda cute" Kai chuckled.

Christa stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Well, enough of this. Are we getting in or what?"

"Of course" Kai stretched an arm to accompany Christa.

"Oookaay... Just this once" Christa said and accepted it.

They both entered the mansion. A large number of people and soothing sounds greeted them.

"Whoa, it's going to be hard finding our guild mates in here... Think we should split up?" Christa asked.

"That's fine I guess, we'll just meet up later, ok?" Kai smiled.

"Ok" Christa parted from Kai and walked to the opposite direction.

"Kai sometimes teases me a bit much... But he's nice. He's like a brother figure but at the same time isn't..." Christa thought as she walked when suddenly, someone hugged her arm.

"Hiya, Christa!" Diana grinned at her. She wore a knee high purple dress with a blue necklace and a braided braclet, a scarf and purple flats.

"Hi there, Diana" Christa greeted. "You look great"

"Thanks! You too!" Diana replied.

"Were you here earlier?" Christa asked.

"Uhuh! It's fun to be around here! I've never really got to go to these fancy parties" Diana said.

"Well, me too. Never really had the money and glory to be invited at parties like this anyways so... Yeah" Christa said.

"But when I was young, Crystalica told me about these things. She said humans were just so extravagant" Christa chuckled. Diana laughed.

"Hey! Christa! Diana!"

Diana and Christa turned to look at the one calling them. It was Shiori together with Alister. They approached each other.

Alister wore a black tux without a tie. Shiori wore a dark blue dress with little accessories.

"Hi there, Shiori! Alister!" Diana grinned.

Shiori smiled in return. Christa looked at Alister who was a bit nervous.

"What's wrong with Alister?" Christa asked.

Shiori snickered. "Oh, you know. That 'girl' phobia he has"

Christa laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Alister. There's a lot worse than this coming your way"

Alister glared at Christa. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence"

"Oh, hey! Let's go over Ciara and Jeric's to the buffet table! Also, I think Adrian is there... I'm starving!" Diana said as she scratched her head.

They laughed and agreed.

"Let's go, then!" Shiori said. They all went to the table were there were a lot of food.

"Oh, hey! C'mon, let's eat!" Ciara handed them plates.

Jeric was already eating on his plate and simply smiled in greeting.

Adrian was also there and greeted them. He wore a dark green tuxedo with a black button-up shirt underneath, black dress shoes, a light green tie and a dark green top hat with a light green ribbon it.

They then started picking their food to eat.

"Mmm... This is good" Alister said.

"Well, to be reminded, Adrian helped cook these" Jeric said.

"Ehehe, I only helped" Adrian blushed.

"C'mon, these dishes are so good, at least take the credit" Shiori chewed.

Christa then saw Coyote leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep on an important occasion. Christa rolled her eyes and excused herself from her group.

"Hey, Coyote" Christa called out to him. No response.

"Coyote..." Christa called out one more. Still no response.

"Coyote!" Christa snapped her fingers in front of his face which finally woke him up.

"Urgh... Christa, the hell is wrong with you?" Coyote grumpily asked.

"Well, what's wrong with you, sleeping in a place filled with people?" Christa asked.

"Urgh... And that sleep was so good..." Coyote glared at Christa. Christa swooped a piece of meat on her plate and shoved it into Coyote's mouth.

"Try the food, it's even greater than sleep. You're missing a huge asset of the party" Christa smiled a little bit and then left.

Coyote scratched his head as he chewed the meat he was given.

As Christa walked back, she saw Nerium looking at one of the plants decorating the venue.

She was wearing a dark purple Lolita-styled dress with pink and purple striped stockings.

"Hey, Nerium... What's up?" Christa asked.

"Oh! Hi, Christa! I was just looking at these plants" Nerium said.

Christa then remembered her threat to her the other day and gulped.

"You... Seem to really like plants, don't you?" Christa asked.

"Yup! Especially poisonous ones" Nerium said.

"Oh... Well, that's unique. It's rare for someone to like poisonous plants... But I guess everyone has their own likes" Christa said.

Nerium smiled. "Yeah... It's nice for someone to understand my tastes..."

Christa snickered. "Well, hey, I eat jewelries and gemstones. You're not the only one having a unique like"

Nerium laughed at her statement.

"Oh, I'm going ahead. Go eat at the buffet. The food's delicious" Christa invited.

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch up" Nerium said. Christa smiled and walked over to the table. She saw that Kai had already joined her group. She was about to get another serving when she suddenly remembered that Coyote had already taken a bite from it.

She went to the other buffet table to get another fork.

She then saw Reiss eating all alone. He had the same clothes, but only his robe was long-sleeved.

He then saw Christa who was looking at him.

"What?" Reiss asked, kinda annoyed at how she looked at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting another fork over here... Why are you here all alone? Eating the food all by yourself?" Christa said.

"What's it to you?" Reiss asked.

"Somebody's grumpy tonight" Christa snickered.

Reiss sighed. "I'd rather go on a mission. This place seems so boring..."

Christa suddenly laughed.

"You laugh at the weirdest times, you know that?" Reiss doubtfully asked her, remembering the time where she did the same thing after they fell from the steep slope.

"Sorry... I mean, the logic... If you find this place boring, then the more you should find someone to be with. Didn't your dragon at least taught you life lessons like that?" Christa said.

"Dentanus raised me to be strong. And I'm quite content with that" Reiss grinned proudly.

"Yeah... From your stories, he sounds like a war freak..." Christa replied.

"Hey!" Reiss exclaimed.

"Look, Reiss, the guild has your back no matter what" Christa said. She then thought aside. "Even though you tried to kill me once"

"And it's something you shouldn't take granted for... You're lucky you didn't lose anyone else other than Dentanus, unlike me I lost a blood-related family..." Christa silently said. Reiss looked at her, a little shocked about how she told him those things.

"Oh! Sorry! C'mon! Let's go with the others!" Christa pulled him towards their guildmates.

Then, a male voice spoke through the microphone. He looked in his mid-40s

"Good evening, my fellow citizens! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alexander Roman. I am the mayor of this town..."

He continues to talk about things. He announced achievements of Heaven's Crest for the year. It was until he introduced the vice mayor, Lorelei Crescent, a.k.a. Jeric's mother.

"It is one of the achievements of this city that we have established a mage's guild of our own. Not only to protect the people but to also help them. It is my great honor to introduce to you the guild that my father has established. The guild, Mystic Lightning!" Lorelei pointed to the group of mages. Everyone clapped.

"And also, my son Jeric, is a part of the guild, which I am very proud of" Lorelei said.

Jeric blushed and smiled as his guildmates elbowed him and teased him.

Lorelei continued to talk about achievements. "Well, how does it feel to be recognized?" Master Lucas went to Jeric and the others. They all grinned and the master has already gotten what they meant. A lady then approached the master.

"Master, a mail is addressed for you. It's from the guild Hawk Eye. They said it was urgent" the lady whispered to him.

The master took the mail and thanked the lady.

"Um, excuse me... I'll have some business to attend to" the master then left and went outside.

"Please, please, please... I hope nothing's wrong!" Master Lucas was getting emotional as he thought negatively.

He opened the letter and a small magic circle appeared. Two holograms of what seemed twins appeared.

The girl had plum hair that goes beyond her shoulders. Lilac eyes. Frilly white blouse and long black skirt and black shoes. Black shoulder bag she always has, along with occasional reading glasses.

The boy had shoulder length plum hair and lilac eyes. He wears a rumpled white collared shirt and black working pants. He has goggles on his head and black combat boots. His black working gloves are open on the back of the hand to show his guild mark.

The girl then spoke. "Hello, Master Lucas. I am Maricruz Dahlian. But you can call me Mari..."

"And I'm Karim, Mari's brother" the guy said.

"We're from the guild Hawk Eye. As you know, we're affiliated with Fiore's magic council. Aaaand you're probably wondering why we mailed you via lacrima" Mari said as she made a few hand gestures.

Master Lucas seemed surprise.

"The Magic Council has assigned three guilds to a mission that requires both strength and intelligence. These guilds are, respectfully, Hawk Eye, Lunar Storm and Mystic Lightning" Mari continued.

"The council has placed their trust in us for catching a dark guild. This guild is named Black Lotus. It is famous for hunting lacrima grounds and has already destroyed 6 towns. They fear that they might go for the bigger cities which will lead into a devastating state of calamity" Karim said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Mari spoke again. "So, it is best if we work together and choose your best mages to participate in the mission. We will contact you again the day after tomorrow for the location of our meeting"

"Thank you for your cooperation"

The two disappeared as the message ended.

Master Lucas was still a bit surprised about what the two told him. But he knew it was something needed.

He looked at the mansion and saw his guild rejoicing.

"This is something unexpected and serious..." He said.

"We're taking a big step ahead with this mission"

O~o~o~

Marionette entered her guild as she just got back from Lunar Storm. She searched around for her fellow guild mates that had the same task as her.

She then spotted Mari who was reading beside the bar counter. Beside her was her twin brother, Karim.

She approached the two.

"Oh, Marionette! You're back. So how did it go with Lunar Storm?" Karim smiled and asked.

"Well... They're rowdy... As usual. But I've already told them about the mission. They're good to go" Marionette answered.

"Aaand... How did yours go?" she asked.

Mari looked up from her book and replied. "We just sent their master a lacrima mail, complete with information and reminders"

"Oh, I see then" Marionette sat on a chair.

"Hey, you think that new guild can cope up with us? I mean, their city is one full of merchants. It's hard to find strong mages for it" Karim asked as he began to assemble different kinds of scrap metal on the counter. Marionette lightly chuckled at his hobby.

"I dunno..." Mari said as she continued to read her book. "But in my opinion, they'll turn out more than we expect them to be"

Karim thought as he looked up. "Hmm... Well, maybe you're right, sis"

He shrugged and continued what he was doing.

* * *

So, yeah, end of the filler. Sorry if there are any mistakes on spellings and grammars... The next one's going to have a lot of OCs from the different guilds. So please vote on the poll and I'll see what I can work with. Vote wisely :)

_Credits to the owners_

_~Karim and Maricruz Dahlian - puffypuffin3_

__So, hope you enjoy! Shadow out!


	8. Encounters

**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So, here another update! :) I closed the poll 'cause I feel like no one's going to vote anymore =.= So, yeah...**

**The chosen are - David Reiss(5 votes), Coyote Egret(4 votes), Adrian Garter and Diana Marie(both 3 votes) and Nerium Orleander(2 votes)**

**So, the OCs of Mystic Lightning, Hawk Eye, Lunar Storm and Black Lotus... And some are yet to appear in the future chappies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and most of the OCs. Just Mystic Lightning, Christa, Jeric, Master Lucas, Master Alyssa and Lorelei.**

Christa's eyes slowly opened.

"Urgh..." She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning.

She closed her eyes again.

Wait...

"10:30!? Oh man, I slept in!" Christa hurriedly stood up but wobbled and leaned on the wall. She closed her eyes in pain as she held her head.

"Urgh... I only had half a glass of wine last night... How come I have this kind of hangover? Urgh..." Christa mumbled to herself as she continued to prepare herself.

With only 15 minutes, she had already finished and got outside of her apartment. She ran to go to the guild.

"Geez..." She opened the door, panting. The guild was noisy as usual.

"Well, somebody slept in. You're kinda late on entering the guild" Kai greeted her with a smirk.

"Hahahaha..." Christa replied with a whole lot of sarcasm. She went past him scratching her head.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that, I'm only joking" Kai laughed.

Christa sighed.

"Hey, Christa!" Ciara greeted. She was with Jay, Nathan, Alister and Shiori.

Christa smiled back. Then she realized something. No Reiss wrecking the guild? No Coyote sleeping around? No Adrian smiling? No Diana energetically pouncing on other people? No Nerium making death threats of people who step on her plants?

"Where... Are the rest of the gang?" Christa asked as she looked around.

"They're in the master's office" Nathan answered.

"Oh! Which reminds me, Master also wanted to talk to you!" Shiori said.

Christa tilted her head sideways. "Really?"

O~o~o~o

Christa opened the door to Master Lucas' office.

"Oh! Christa! I'm glad you're here!" Master Lucas said. Christa entered the room and saw Reiss, Coyote, Adrian, Diana and Nerium looking at her.

"Um... Shiori said you called for me?" she asked as she stood beside Reiss.

"Yes... Now that you're complete... I have a very important mission for you six" Master Lucas said seriously.

"Mission?" Nerium raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... A mission entrusted to us by the Magic Council"

The six of them looked surprised.

"Magic Council? For real? Isn't it a little too early to trust a new guild?" Coyote looked in doubt.

Master Lucas shrugged. "Well, we're not the only guild in this mission, Hawk Eye and Lunar Storm are in it as well"

Diana jumped up and down in excitement. "So, what's our objective?"

"I'm very sure you're familiar with Black Lotus and its standards. To collect lacrima for power. At this rate, they'll destroy cities with lacrima with them. We need to stop them and turn them over to the magic council"

Reiss smirked. "Ha! This will be a piece of cake!"

"When will we start?" Nerium asked.

Master Lucas seriously stared at them.

"Today..."

Adrian shivered. "T-today? Can't they cut us off some slack?"

"Why? You chickening out, flower boy?" Reiss mockingly asked him.

"N-no! I-I'm not!" Adrian shouted at the dragon slayer.

"Reiss, stop that, don't mock him..." Christa said as she sighed.

Reiss looked at Christa. "Wise words for someone who came in late!"

Christa gritted her teeth and leaned forward to shout at his face. "I just slept in, ok!?"

"Hey! You two! Stop!"

Master Lucas' voice made the six twitch.

"I trust you kids greatly. That's why I have chosen you for this mission. If you're going to be together, you have to cooperate. Remember, we are more than just a guild. We are family"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry, master.." Christa apologized. Reiss looked away.

Christa rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"Urgh... Sorry" Reiss said after what Christa did.

"Very well then... I have all the things you need packed... You will be picked up by two Hawk Eye mages and will take you to your destination..." Master Lucas motioned them to follow outside.

As they passed by the other mages, they wished them good luck and a safe trip. They went outside to be greeted by a car of silver and red design. Then, one girl and one boy who look alike stepped out of it.

"Hello, Mystics! I'm Karim and this is my sister, Mari" Karim smiled at them.

"We're from Hawk Eye. I assume Master Lucas already told you about the mission?" Mari asked.

"Yup, he did!" Diana said.

Karim nodded. "Then let's go to our destination, shall we?"

He said as he tapped the car he proudly invented.

"Go now. I wish you all good luck" Master Lucas said.

Nerium looked at him. "You're not coming with us?"

The Master shook his head. "No. I have a lot to do for this guild here. But in the mean time, someone will take my place for your travels"

"Ehem"

Someone cleared their throat after that. They looked at their side and saw Lorelei with a smug on her face.

"Ms. Lorelei?" Adrian asked.

"Yes... I will watch over you in your mission. Don't worry, the mayor permitted me to leave" Lorelei reassured them. The six mages looked at their Master who was motioning them to go now.

"Goodbye, Master... We'll bring honor to the guild" Christa said.

Master Lucas stayed silent.

"Um, Master?" Diana asked.

Out of nowhere, he burst in tears.

"OH MY! THIS WILL BE A BIG STEP FOR US! BE SURE TO COME HOME SAFE! AND MAKE YOUR MASTER PROUD!"

They all sweat-dropped.

"Is he really their master? He looks emotionally unstable" Karim whispered to her sister. Mari can't help but snicker at his statement.

Lorelei sighed. "There, there, father. We'll come back safely, we promise"

"Promise?" Master looked at his mages.

"Promise!" they all replied. With that, Master Lucas wiped his tears and smiled.

Lorelei motioned the mages to get in the car. Nerium, Coyote and Adrian got in but the three dragonslayers stayed behind standing stiff.

"Reiss, Christa, Diana! What are you still waiting for?" Nerium asked.

"Is there any problem?" Mari raised an eyebrow.

"P-problem? N-nah!" Reiss boldly went in the car. Christa and Diana gulped and followed Reiss.

The engine soon started. But before they can move, Adrian passed a nectar tea to the three.

"What is this?" Reiss asked.

"I know you guys have a lot of trouble with transportation. So I made a nectar tea for you to ease your motion sickness!" Adrian said.

The three looked at each other and took a sip each. After that, the car moved fast and they felt nothing.

"Hey, I'm not feeling any nausea at all" Christa smiled.

"That's great then! I'm glad it worked!" Adrian said.

Karim glanced over them. "You three must be dragon slayers, huh?"

"Yeah, we are" Reiss proudly said.

"Hmm. Lunar Storm has 2 dragon slayers. Both of great strength and popularity in their respective city. Do you have what it takes to equal them?" Mari smirked.

Reiss grinned. "Of course! Our guild may be new but it's not something to underestimate!"

Mari smiled. "That's some spirit"

Karim interrupted. "Alright! We'll reach our destination in five minutes!"

"Wait a minute... My stomach feels..." Diana covered her mouth.

Adrian scratched his head. "Oh... I kinda forgot to tell you... The nectar is only effective for a short time... But I didn't expect it to be this short... Sorry, ehehe"

The three mages looked worriedly over each other.

Reiss glared at Adrian. "What!? You've got to be kidding m-!?"

And so, the three dragon slayers started to feel that.

O~o~o~o

The mages of Hawk Eye and Lunar Storm stood beside the large swimming pool.

It was located at the peak of a mountain and is considered to be a hot spring.

"Urgh... Water.. Great!" Lind looked at the water with a distasteful face.

"Gashashasha! You dumbsack can't be anymore greatful!" Magrel pointed to the beautiful girls in bikini, swimming around.

Magrel grinned. "Aaah, there's no other great thing in the world than sweet pretty gals in bikini"

Juliet, Marionette and Akiru looked at him unamused.

"C'mon, dude, knock it off" Ray sighed.

Master Alyssa turned to Marionette. "So, why are we here?"

Marionette looked at her then to the swimming pool. "Being in this mountain, a large amount of unmined lacrima resides below this pool. We believe that it's Black Lotus' next target"

The mages of Lunar Storm looked at each other.

"If that's the case, we can catch them right here" Juliet grinned and fist pumped.

"Exactly" Marionette smiled slightly.

Then, a car made its way there. It was allowable for it to be parked beside the pool since it is on the mountain. Karim and Mari went out of it.

"Oh, Karim, Mari! Good to have you here. We've been waiting" Marionette said.

"Ahaha, sorry. We kinda had troubles going up here. But don't worry, we already briefed the Mystics why we're here" Karim said.

Lorelei got out of the car first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Some hot stuff over there!" Magrel's perverted side continued to show.

"Lorelei! Cous! It's so good to see you again!" Master Alyssa ran and hugged her.

"Ahaha, it's nice to see you too" Lorelei hugged her back.

"Cousin? Really, master?" Akiru asked. Their master nodded. Out of the car came out Coyote, Adrian and Nerium.

"Damn, all guys? And a... a p-pink haired girl..." Magrel frowned at the sight.

Lorelei smiled and introduced her father's mages and Master Alyssa introduced hers. Lorelei then looked around.

"Where are the other three?" Lorelei asked. Coyote, Adrian and Nerium pointed at them groggily walking out of the car.

"Damn transportation..." Christa mumbled.

"Man, I hate it..." Diana said.

"Hey, flower boy! We've got things to settle!" Reiss approached the trembling Adrian. Christa grabbed his back by his collar and pulled him away.

"Hey, we're even lucky he gave us something for our motion sickness" Christa said. Reiss looked away and crossed his arms.

"By the way, these are our dragon slayers" Lorelei sighed.

"Ooh, and I thought all hope was lost with having cute gals as partner mages" Magrel said as he looked at Christa. Christa returned a worried look.

"Dude, seriously, stop that! You're gonna scare the girls of Mystic Lightning away!" Lind shook his head.

Ray looked at Christa.

_"She looks like...!"_ his thoughts were interrupted when screams and shouts were heard from the pool. The mages looked at it and saw the people running away from the water. The people went behind the light mages.

"What's happening?" Akiru looked around. Reiss sniffed.

"You smell that, Christa?" he asked. The mages looked at them. Christa's eyebrows knitted.

"Yeah... I smell mages... And... Gold?" Christa said doubtfully.

"Yup! It's gold alright!" Magrel confirmed with a smirk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the combined forces of Hawk Eye, Lunar Storm and Mystic Lightning here!" a woman with black hair laughed. She was with three other dark mages. They were standing across the other side of the pool.

Marionette's eyes widened. "You're Leia Rain! A former leader of a faction in the Magic Council! You're wanted all over the place! How would you stoop so low to join a dark guild?"

Leia simply smiled creepily.

Karim saw the guy beside her. "Shoki. From what I've heard, you're from the dark guild Pandämonium. Why are you here with Black Lotus?"

"Well, it's always fun to try new things, right?" Shoki grinned.

Mari turned to the other woman beside Leia. Her hair is almost black brown and it's long enough for her to tie up in a small pony tail at the back of her head. She parts her bangs straight down the middle and pushes them into her side bangs to keep them out of her face. Her side bangs are slight longer then the rest of her hair and hang over her ears to hide the multiple piercings, and the old guild tattoo on her jaw. Her eyes are dark green, and her skin is mild brown. Her clothes are a plain white loose hanging shirt, its neck is very wide, and hangs on her shoulders. The sleeves go to her elbows, and flare out, it's still very loose so it also flows easily. The shirt goes down a little passed her thighs when she's standing straight. She has a belt around her waist to keep her keys in, as well as a cuff around her right wrist that lets her main key hang. and a pair of black straight legged jeans.

"Echora Vist... A woman who had her old guild destroyed by a dark one... Why join them now?" Mari asked.

"I have my reasons, honey" Echora smiled.

Akiru's eyes shot wide open at the sight of the other girl. She had pink close to white hair that goes to her thighs, blue indigo eyes, 5'9, pale pink lips and peach skin. She wears a dark blue mini skirt, black sleevless shirt, black scarf that blows 5 inches to the side. She has red headphones, black cape that's torn, red earrings, black sleevless gloves, small vanilla white wings, black knee socks and pink skull hairbow.

"K-Kiko?" Akiru stuttered as she saw her cousin.

"At long last, our paths have crossed again, Akiru" Kiko glared at her.

A small girl then screamed. She was still in the water not being able to swim fast to get out. The civilians trembled as they hid behind the good mages.

"That's my daughter! Somebody, save her!" A crying mother shouted.

"Oh my! What a pleasant surprise... But is quite a nuisance" Leia stretched out an arm.

"Leia, the girl's only a child, let her go" Echora said.

"Either way, a nuisance must be disposed of" Leia smiled sadistically. A magic circle appeared 5 meters above the girl. Then a chain went out of it, hurling towards her.

"Aaaaah!" The girl screamed.

"That's not going to happen!" Diana controlled the water to bring her to the shore. The girl ran to her mother.

Lorelei turned to Adrian and Nerium. "Adrian, Nerium. Bring these civilians down the mountain to safety. Use your magic to get down fast!"

Adrian and Nerium nodded and went to the civilians.

Marionette ordered Karim. "Karim, help the two!"

Karim nodded and went with Adrian and Nerium.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine!" Nerium said as they lead them to go down.

"Kiko, stop them" Leia commanded. Kiko jumped from the ground.

**"Spear of the Neutral!"** A platinum spear appeared on her hand and threw it to the civilians.

"You're not going to succeed in that!" Akiru stretched her arm out.

**"Jupiter Bolt!"** A blast from her hand destroyed slowed the spear down.

**"Ice-make!"** Juliet froze it into a block of ice and it fell down the water. The civilians now successfully left the area.

"C'mon, we're just here for the lacrima" Echora said.

"Like hell, we'd let you get it!" Ray shouted.

"Then I guess we'd just have to force it!" Shoki smiled and stretched his arm out. His hand then glowed into gold.

"Ah, so this is the gold I'm smelling earlier" Magrel grinned. "Certainly is" Reiss said.

A golden beam then fired towards them.

"Urgh! Damn it!" Coyote said as the beam hurled towards them. Christa ran in front of her fellow mages.

**"Crystal Dragon's Barrier!"**

A wall of crystal formed in front of them and blocked the gold beam.

Shoki and the Lunar mages were surprised.

"W-what!? That gold... It deflected" Shoki was shocked.

Christa made the crystal shatter. "Gold may be one of the hardest minerals in the world but nothing can beat crystal structures!"

Christa grinned. Shoki looked challenged and smiled.

"Alright! Looks like this guy found a match!" Diana said.

Ray looked at Christa.

"Ray... That girl. She's a crystal dragon slayer..." Juliet said.

Ray gulped as he continued to look at her. He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

"...Like you..."

* * *

And cliffhanger :3 Whoops, if you read chapter 4, you'll see Christa's past and that she mentions the name of her older brother. And that Ray is the same with Lunar Storm's Ray. XD I enjoyed writing the fight scene, because so much imagination is running through my mind because of each OCs individualities ^^

Oh, and one more thing. This author would love to work on couples, so if you want anyone paired with who(yep, even Christa) just pm me ;)

_Credits to the owners~_

_Echora Vist - FracturedDolly_  
_Kiko Mitone - Taliaem_

Shadow out! /(^^)/


	9. Combined Forces!

**Hi! Hello! Shadowmistx98 here! **

**So, this is just a short chapter. Think of it as a pre-chapter for ending this arc. So, yeah, next chapter is gonna be the last chapter for this arc, and after that, I'm gonna start a new one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and most of the OCs here in the story. **

Karim, Adrian and Nerium were already down the mountain and finished evacuating the civilians. The place however is filled with plants and vines that Adrian and Nerium had made.

"Geez, this must be the reason why my car had been acting funny" Karim looked around the ground.

"Why? You got a problem with it?" Nerium crossed her arms.

Karim sighed and tapped his car. "This baby here is much more faster than any of the magic you use"

"Your point?" Nerium raised an eyebrow. Adrian looked at them both nervously.

"My point is, we could've gone much faster if we used my car to get all the civilians down" Karim eyed her and grinned.

"Well, your 'precious' car there can't even hold a lot of people. Obviously, the vines we make is much more convenient for travel" Nerium said.

"Hmph" Karim looked away, still prideful of his car. He was about to say another thing while approaching them, but he stepped on a plant.

Specifically, the plant from Nerium's magic.

When Karim lifted his foot up, the plant was crushed.

Nerium's eyes widened and her expression turned dark upon seeing what Karim had done. She was about to attack Karim. Adrian got to notice her and pulled her back in time.

"Why you little-!" Nerium struggled to get to Karim. Karim sweatdropped.

"How dare you step on that! Come here and I'll rip your throat out!" Nerium said.

"Ehehe, c-chill! I didn't mean to step on it!" Karim was creeped out. Adrian was as well, but still held on to Nerium.

Then, a couple of loud explosions was heard on the mountain area. They all stopped.

"I hope they're okay..." Adrian worriedly said.

"Mari..." Karim silently said, but still audible for Nerium and Adrian to hear.

"Don't fret... I'm sure your sister's fine... I'm sure they're all fine. We trust them, don't we? They can do this..." Nerium said.

The two looked at her.

_"That sure was a quick change of mood"_ they both thought.

**O~o~o~ A few minutes ago**

Everything was quiet. The wind was the only thing to be heard.

It was until Lorelei broke it.

"We're not letting you get the lacrima here. As much that we're not letting you go. Black Lotus is to surrender, and there's nothing going to stop us from doing it" she said sending Leia a glare.

Leia smiled in return. A small smirk turned into a sadistic laugh which caught the light mages baffled.

"What's so funny?" Mari asked.

"Well, you mages alone can't stop a whole guild. As usual, the Magic Council is stupid. But now, this is not the only location our guild is pursuing. The rest of our mages are now infiltrating a city" Leia laughed.

"Huh?" Master Alyssa went worried.

"A city in Fiore is quite abundant in lacrima. But stopped its operations because of its so called 'destroying of natural resources'. Its quarries remain abandoned, but still a lot of lacrima left there unmined" Leia smiled and looked at the Mystics.

Christa then realized something. She remembered the lacrima she picked up after fighting Reiss.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me you're after Heaven's Crest!?" Christa exclaimed.

Leia laughed in response.

Lorelei's eyes widened. "Oh no... The abandoned mining site..."

"By now, Heaven's Crest would be crumbling down to pieces! Hahahaha!" Leia and the others laughed.

Lorelei's surprised expression faded into a small smile.

"That's not going to happen"

**O~o~o~At Heaven's Crest City**

The whole guild of Mystic Lightning stood as they saw a group of dark mages coming for their city.

A group no less than 100.

"Hmm... It seems that Lorelei and the others aren't the only one going to fight..." Master Lucas said as his guild stood behind him.

"Master, what will we do?" Ciara asked.

"This will be a rough event..." Kai said.

Master Lucas took a deep breath. "We will fight and protect this city. No matter what, don't let them harm anyone"

The guild has only 75 members but each with a powerful and unique attribute to fight with the dark mages.

**O~o~o~**

"My father's guild is filled with powerful and strong-willed mages. _**They**_**_ will defeat your guild_**" Lorelei said with great emphasis.

Leia's smile faded.

"Well, whatever! If you're going to be in the way, then we'll just have to erase you from our path!" Shoki grinned and unexpectedly produced a big block of gold. He threw this gold forward.

"Damn it!" Christa, Reiss and Ray didn't have any chance to block as the attack caught them off guard. The heavy gold pushed them to the edge of the mountain and caused them to roll down the mountain.

Shoki grinned and ran forward to follow them down.

X

"Christa! Reiss!" Diana worriedly called them as she saw them go down.

Leia raised an arm and 3 magic circles appeared above her. Chains then appeared from it and rushed forward to Diana while she wasn't looking.

"Hey! Watch out! **Ice-make Lance**!" Juliet went into a stance and a lance of ice was able to stop a couple of chains.

Lind stepped in too and brought out a 10-J-Q-K-A spade combination card. These cards were able to deflect the remaining chains.

"So, Diana, was it? Hope you're ready to team up with us Lunars to fight this dark mage!" Lind said as he brought a couple of cards out.

"Don't worry! We all got our backs to win this one!" Juliet said. Diana smiled and nodded.

X

Akiru rushed forward towards Kiko. **"Earth Blade of Modesty!"**

A long sword appeared in her hands.

"**Spear of the Neutral!**" a platinum spear once again appeared in Kiko's hand. The two clashed but were both pushed back by the heavy impact.

Mari then recited an incantation. **"Let the fiery words engulf my foe. Inferno Fire Blast!"**

A blast of fire came hurling towards Kiko but she able to dodge it in time.

Marionette lifted both of her hands and pointed it towards Kiko to make an attack. Light energy came from it. Master Alyssa's hands were engulfed with fire and waved it towards Kiko. These attacks got her and Kiko fell down the mountain.

Akiru looked at the two Hawk Eye mages.

"You'll need all the help" Mari smiled. Akiru smiled back and nodded. They then slid their way down the mountain.

X

Magrel looked at Echora while she looked back at him with disgust.

"You may be cute... But the thought of you being from the Black Lotus makes me sick" Magrel's expression turned dark. "It will be a pleasure to rip you off to pieces, part by part!"

He rushed forward. **"Jade Dragon's Jaws!"**

His teeth got infused with green magic and charged with mouth open.

Echora brought out one silver key. **"Gate of the Mud Spirit! I open thee! Mineral!"**

Then, mud from the water stopped Magrel from getting any closer.

Coyote readied to use his magic. **"Lion: Prideful Roar!"** He released a powerful roar that was able to push back Echora and Mineral.

"Urgh... You men disgust me!" Echora ordered Mineral to attack in order for the two guys two slow down.

Lorelei waved her arm towards it and a bolt of lightning shot from her hand. This electrocuted the celestial spirit and was sent back to the celestial world.

"What?" Echora was surprised at Lorelei's move.

"That's as far as you go, dark mage" Lorelei sent a bolt of lightning towards Echora and this blasted her down the mountain.

"Hope your ready for this fight, young men" Lorelei sternly said as she prepared to go down the mountain in lightning form. Coyote nodded and Magrel grinned.

"Hell yeah, we're ready!" Magrel said as he and Coyote followed.

With the last group meeting their match, the fight between the light and dark mages had begun.

* * *

**So, next chappie will probably be longer and contains action, drama and resolution. And the end of this arc XD **

**I'm not going to elaborate further the fight in Heaven's Crest. ****So, yeah... **** I have 3 ideas on my mind about the arc and I'm going to post another poll about it. And I'm probably going to ask for more OCs but rest assured, Hawk Eye and Lunar Storm are still on it ^^ And probably some of the villains :D**

******Sorry for any errors here. Until next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

******Shadow out!**


	10. Black Lotus Arc: End

**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So, here's the last chapter of this story... Nah, just kidding XD Last chapter for the arc, to be specific :) It took so long to write though, because I kept on changing stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and most of the OCs here.**

_**O~o~o~ Diana, Lind & Juliet vs Leia**_

**"Ice-make: Wolf!"** Juliet was the first to attack her. One animated ice wolf came running towards Leia to attack.

Leia waved an arm as she laughed. 3 magic circles appeared, and the chains from it destroyed the ice.

**"Royal Flush: Diamond!"** Lind threw his cards and it became a barrage of red crystals. They went directly to Leia.

But Leia summoned multiple magic circles around her. A lot of chains covered her in front blocking Lind's attack.

"Grrr... Damn..." Lind silently said.

**"Water Dragon's Roar!"** Diana breathed out water and hurled it towards Leia. The water was able to sip through the chains.

"...!" Leia's eye widened and moved to another spot to her right.

"Man, she doesn't even move! She's a long-ranged fighter" Lind bit his lip.

"But I bet if she gets close, she'll have nothing to give. She's very predictable" Juliet smirked.

Diana got it. "I get it... I'll bring her closer. This should be a piece of cake"

Diana was about to control the water when Leia had already made a move.

**"Chain Garden!"** Leia smiled sadistically. The three was surprised to see numerous magic circles surround them. The magic circles were more or less 20. One by one, each circle came out 3 chains.

"Think you could dodge that? Hahaha! I'd love to see your demise with this attack!" Leia laughed hysterically.

"Ah! Lind! They're coming for us! We don't have anywhere to go!" Juliet and Diana came closer to Lind.

"Don't worry; we may not be able to dodge but remember, we still have defense!" Lind brought out 5 card.

**"Royal Flush: Heart!"** a flower shaped shield appeared and covered them from the chains. It didn't shatter after a couple of hard hits.

"A... Flower shaped shield?" Diana looked at it in awe. They remained silent.

"Gay!" Juliet laughed.

"I know, I know. But hey, it's practical!" Lind grinned.

"Hahaha! How long are you exactly going to stay in that shield? I could just summon chains over and over until it finally breaks!" Leia laughed.

He turned to Diana. "Diana! Now's our chance!"

"Right!" Diana then focused. Even though she can't see Leia because of the shield, she knew where to send the water.

Leia continued to laugh hysterically, then she felt something rise to her feet.

"Eh?" Leia looked at it and saw the water from the pool rising to her body.

"Urgh!" She tried to move away but it was too late. Diana controlled the water to bring her close to them. As soon as Leia was in front of them, one of the chains from her circles went to her and wounded her on her torso.

"Urgh!" She groaned and stopped the chains. With that, Lind dropped the shield down.

"Diana!" Lind nodded to her.

**"Water Dragon's Prison Lock!"** Diana controlled the water once more and surrounded it to Leia. The water was constantly moving and it trapped her. Juliet then froze it with Leia inside, frozen as well.

Lind took out 5 cards of diamond. "This will be the end of this fight"

He threw the cards, which turned into red crystal swords. The swords then pierced and broke through the ice, injuring Leia in the process.

"Aaaaaah!" Leia fell into the water. Diana then brought her back to the surface.

She was unconscious. She had a couple of wounds due to the last attack.

"We won... Well, that was kind of fast..." Lind shrugged. "You guys ok?"

The girls nodded.

Juliet took a deep breath. "It ended fast, but it wasn't easy... She had some powerful attacks but still we were able to find a weakness... I hope the others are doing fine..."

_**O~o~o~ Akiru, Master Alyssa, Maricruz, Marionette vs Kiko**_

**"Rain down on my foes from the storm clouds. Lightning Strike!"** Lightning bolts targeted Kiko.

Kiko quickly dodged each.

Marionette raised her arms and a flash of light blinded Kiko momentarily.

"Urgh..." Kiko closed her eyes and rubbed it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see fire coming her way.

**"Ember Rain!"** Master Alyssa created spheres of fire and threw it over to her. One managed to touch Kiko and burned her right arm.

"Urgh!" Kiko groaned.

"Yeah! Take that!" Master Alyssa pointed to her.

"Uh, Master? That's not gonna work..." Akiru said.

"Huh? Why not?" Master Alyssa asked, tilting her head.

"I think I see the reason" Marionette casually said as they looked at Kiko's arm healing.

"W-what!?" Master Alyssa was shocked to see her healing abilities.

"I will not be defeated easily... Not until I kill you, Akiru" Kiko glared at her cousin.

Master Alyssa raised a closed fist. "You ever lay a hand on one of my mages, and you'll be roast-!"

Akiru placed an arm on her shoulder. "Huh? Akiru?"

Akiru looked away from the Master's gaze. "This is my fight. I'll finish this..."

"What!? That's crazy!" Master Alyssa exclaimed.

"That's also suicide, if I might add" Marionette said.

"Trust me on this" Akiru said. Mari sighed.

"Ok, but whatever happens, we're always here to help you" she said.

Akiru nodded and stepped forward. Her body then glowed. A greenish black hole temporarily appeared in the sky and Akiru's clothes suddenly changed. She now wore a dark blue corset, a red fire mini skirt, green bluish gloves, purple tiara, platinum pink trimmed wings, red dragonfly earrings and silver boots. She now has white hair up to her thigh.

Kiko's clothes changed as well, being a long yellow and white muffler, yellow and white silky lace gown and a fallen angel blue circlet tiara.

"Requip magic, huh?" Mari said as she looked at them transform.

As soon as they transformed, their fight ensued. The pacing of the fight was fast. Neither one of them was gaining the upper hand. But each seemed weary. The two were pushed back by their attacks.

"This has gone far enough, Akiru... I'll end this now!" Kiko stretched her arms out and a black magic circle appeared in front of her.

**"Doomsday"** Kiko said as a flash started to appear.

"Everyone! Cover your ears!" Akiru said and they did so.

In order for them to not be attacked, Mari chanted a spell. **"The darkness shall shroud my allies from all attacks. Shadow Shroud!"**

This spell prevented Kiko to land an attack to any one of them.

"Guys, we need to act now to end this!" Master Alyssa said. They all nodded.

"You are fools... I'll just heal myself when I get wounded" Kiko said.

"Yes, but you can't restore your strength and magic... That, being a very good advantage for us" Marionette stretched an arm.

Mari then chanted a spell. "With this, you'll have nowhere else to go..."

**"Restrain my opponents so they may not escape. Binding Ropes!"**

Ropes then pulled Kiko to the ground. She struggled, but didn't have enough energy to succeed.

"NO! I refuse to be beaten!" Kiko shouted aloud.

Akiru stretched out a hand. "It already happened"

**"Jupiter Bolt!"** a bolt from Akiru's hand electrocuted Kiko. With that, she fainted.

Akiru panted and her clothes returned to normal. She swallowed and slowly fell to the ground.

"Akiru!" Master Alyssa ran to her fallen mage. Mari and Marionette did too.

Mari checked on her to make sure she was still alive.

She turned to the Master and smiled. "Don't worry. She's fine"

"Thank goodness..." Master Alyssa silently said. "But... I wonder if the others are..."

"Lorelei..." she thought of her cousin worriedly.

_**O~o~o~ Lorelei, Coyote, Magrel vs Echora**_

**"Gate of The Fire Serpent Spirit! I open thee!"** Echora took out a silver key. **"Hephaestus!"**

A giant red serpent surrounded with flames appeared and attacked the three light mages. This attack pushed them back.

"Urgh... Damn this woman..." Magrel gritted his teeth in complete annoyance with Echora. The celestial spirit went to the back of its owner.

"You men are nothing but trash. Can't even equal out a girl's strength!" Echora said and turned to Lorelei who knelt on one knee.

"Lorelei, was it? These men have nothing good to you. You see? They're not even helping out to contribute to you!" Echora said.

"Oh, I'll show you contribution, you pathetic dark mage!" Coyote rushed forward.

**"Rhino: Juggernaut Charge!"** Coyote charged forward.

"Hephaestus" upon Echora's call, the spirit charged at Coyote head on, making him fall back.

"Urgh... Ow..." Coyote massaged his head. Hephaestus went back to Echora.

"See? They're useless... Men always are. They're filthy beings brought into the world for us to suffer!" Echora showed her pure disgust with men.

"Urgh! Men, men, men! Can't you talk about other things!? Insulting us won't get you anywhere!" Magrel said.

"Is it not true?" Echora raised an eyebrow.

A nerve appeared on Magrel's forehead. "Alright! I really want to rip your heart open now!"

Lorelei, who was silent the whole time, spoke.

"So, you're saying these men around me have nothing to help, right?"

Coyote and Magrel looked at Lorelei surprisingly.

"Yes! Not just those, but all of them! I want you to see the truth, Lorelei" Echora said.

"So," Lorelei stood up. "You think all of them are useless?"

"They are" Echora nodded and smiled.

Lorelei bit her lip. Her hands started to spark electricity.

"H-huh?" Echora stepped back in surprise.

"If you think this will revert me to your side... If you think this will help me see 'the truth' you believe in... Then you chose the wrong girl to tell that" Lorelei's tone of voice changed into something deadly.

"I have a father that works hard just to get his family and guild together" Lorelei started walking towards Echora.

"I have brothers that are willing to protect their family no matter what... I have a husband that risked his life for me to save mine... And most importantly..." Lorelei stopped walking.

"I have a son fighting your 'oh so great guild' back in the city. I have a son that cares and cherishes his family. And I'm more than lucky to have him by my side" Lorelei glared at Echora, sending her in shock with her words.

The two guys looked at the scene. Magrel seemed surprised with what she said. "She has a son?" Magrel asked.

"Oh, yeah... She doesn't look like one, but she's the mother of our Master's grandson" Coyote said.

Echora seemed hesitant of attacking Lorelei, closing her eyes as she ordered her spirit to attack. "Hephaestus!"

The spirit charged at Lorelei. She stretched both of her arms and a large bolt of lightning came from it.

This electrocuted the spirit long enough for it to be defeated. It faded away as it went back to its own world.

Echora gasped. "Oh, no! Hephaestus!"

She looked worried. "All my battle spirits are wiped out... I have no choice but to use this"

Echora took out a gold key.

Lorelei's eyes widened. "Hey, you two! Don't let your guard down, the spirit she's about to summon is a powerful one"

**"Gate of The Twin Fish! I open thee!"** a large magic circle appeared on the ground. **"Pisces!"**

Two big, black and white serpents appeared from it and attacked.

Magrel grinned. "Fish, huh? Haha!"

He ran towards one. **"Jade Dragon's Jaws! Times three!"**

An additional set of jaws out of green magic appeared in each hand. He now has three jaws of the same biting power.

He leaped to catch one and bit it. The serpent growled in pain.

**"Alligator: Rip Jaw!"** Coyote did the same with the other serpent.

The two serpents wobbled as the two guys detached their teeth from it.

Echora's eyes widened. "No! Pisces!"

"I see your care for your spirits, but being with an owner like you will only cost them so much" Lorelei sent one more bolt of lightning for the last attack. Pisces then went back to its own world.

Echora looked horrified and couldn't move with what was happening.

Lorelei took the form of lightning to catch Echora off guard and pin her down.

She held her neck with one hand.

"I know I'm not to judge but you shouldn't be like this... Especially towards men... I can see so much more of you... So don't waste your time being in Black Lotus..." Lorelei said.

Echora closed her eyes and silently sobbed. Lorelei let go and stood up.

"Man... This day has too much drama, I could puke..." Magrel rolled his eyes.

"At least we won" Coyote said.

_**O~o~o~ Christa, Reiss, Ray vs Shoki**_

The three were on the ground, from the fall.

"Urgh... Damn, that block of gold was heavy..." Christa rotated her arm as she sat up.

"This is your fault" Reiss said as he stood up.

"What!? How is this my fault!?" Christa stood up and shouted at his.

"You were the one in front! You could've made a huge barrier of crystal!" Reiss pointed at her.

"He suddenly attacked! What do you expect me to do? And I'm sure you couldn't do the same kind of defense when you're the one in front" Christa glared at him.

The two continued to bicker and Ray looked at them silently.

"Hey, you alright?" Ray suddenly asked.

"Uh, yeah, the fall from up there was sickening motion-wise but we're fine" Christa answered.

"That dark mage still hasn't showed up yet so we can't be too complacent" Reiss crossed his arms.

"Geez, just say you got sick with the motion too" Christa snickered. The two got into each other's nerves again.

Ray looked down. "Mae..."

The two stopped.

"Mae? Are you ok? You must've hit your head hard" Reiss raised an eyebrow. Christa looked surprised.

"That's weird... Ms. Lorelei didn't tell my second name earlier..." Christa said.

"Mae? For real?" Reiss snickered not knowing that it was her second name and finding it unfitting.

"She didn't... And Christa Mae isn't exactly your full name... Right?" Ray asked.

Christa's eyes widened. "H-how?"

"Your full name is... Christa Mae Sollace... Right?" Ray continued to ask.

They were all silent. Reiss looked at the two awkwardly.

"I... H-how? W-why did you-?" Christa became unsettled.

"I should know..." Ray looked away for a moment, and back to Christa. "Because my name is Ray Christian Sollace"

Christa looked at him, shocked with what he said. Her eyes were on the verge of crying.

"I guess you don't really recognize me. It's such a long time since that incident..." Ray said.

"But I sure as hell do... I could never forget your face... You still have the same sharp eyes since we were kids... I remember you looking at me when I did something wrong or if I disobeyed Crystalica" he chuckled lightly.

"Christa, it's been 7 years... For a moment, I've always thought you didn't survive the wave... But now, you're here. I'm so glad you're safe" he said as he cried.

Christa sniffed and hugged her older brother.

"I'm glad too... You have no idea" Christa hugged him tight.

Reiss sighed as he continued to stand there, watching. He then heard footsteps coming their way.

"Uh, hate to break your reunion, but we have company" Reiss looked at the direction of where it was coming from. The siblings separate and looked at it too.

"Well, well, well. You guys survived that fall, eh?" Shoki snickered.

The three dragonslayers glared at him.

"Some sharp glares you got there... Well, I don't intend to push this any longer. This has consumed almost all of our time" Shoki stretched his arms out.

He grinned. **"Golden Flare!"**

Magical energy began to collect in his mouth and targeted it towards them.

**"Crystal Dragon's Barrier!"** the two dragonslayers made a huge barrier in front of them, but to their surprise, it turned into gold upon contact with Shoki's attack.

"What the hell?" Reiss looked at it. Shoki laughed.

Christa groaned and kicked the large barrier hard towards Shoki. He easily nullified the gold.

Reiss went into a fighting stance. **"Demon Dragon's Umbra!"**

Spheres of dark red aura appeared and went to Shoki.

**"Golden Skin!"** Shoki turned into pure gold. The spheres caused a medium explosion but didn't affect Shoki much.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Shoki laughed.

"You ain't seeing it yet!" Reiss shouted.

**"Crystal Dragon's Divine Spears!"** 5 magic circles appeared behind Christa and long spears came from it, attacking Shoki.

Shoki's movement slowed down so he wasn't successful in dodging one spear, which made a scratch on his gold skin.

"Urgh..." Shoki looked at Christa's smug. Shoki's body returned to normal and in his hands he created golden guns. He then pointed it towards Christa and pulled the trigger.

"Christa!" Ray pushed her aside and Ray was the one hit instead.

"Ray, you idiot!" Christa looked at him as the bullet hit his arm.

"Urgh... What is this?" Ray looked at his arm as gold started to spread over his body.

"Cool, huh? That bullet causes your body to turn into pure gold... After that, it's bye-bye world" Shoki laughed.

"What!?" Christa's eyes widened.

"Hahaha, there's nothing you can do about it. The gold slowly spreads in his body. Unless you nullify the magic by defeating me, which I kinda think is impossible considering I could just turn your crystals into gold" Shoki crossed his arms.

Christa stood there dumbfounded.

"Ow..." Ray sat as the gold took half of his arm already.

"Ray!" Christa went to him.

"This... Is getting heavy..." Ray chuckled a bit.

"Don't laugh like that!" Christa shouted.

Shoki laughed. "Oh man... I can't wait to see his gold form! Will his face be in pain? Or will it be in shock?"

Christa's fist closed. "No... I'm not going to lose you again... Not this time that I finally met up with you..."

Ray looked at her. "Christa..."

Christa stood up and turned to Shoki. "Just stay there, Ray... I'll beat the hell out of this bastard up. I won't let you have that kind of fate"

Ray seemed worried but he had to trust Christa.

"Oh? Can you?" Shoki raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Reiss, you can go into Dragon Force at your own will right?" Christa asked.

"Uh... Yeah" Reiss replied.

"Then do it. We need all the strength to end this quickly" Christa said.

"How about you?" Reiss asked.

"Oh don't worry," Christa brought out a red lacrima crystal from a pocket from her belt. This was the lacrima she picked up in Heaven's Crest. "I'll catch up"

Reiss looked hesistant but just did what she said. A dark red aura surrounded Reiss and scales started appearing on his body.

Christa ate the whole lacrima crystal. A blue-green aura then surrounded her. Crystal scales appeared on her arms, legs and face. Her pupils turned narrow.

Reiss smirked. "I see now"

He then ran to Shoki at full speed. **"Demon Dragon's Evil Fist!"**

"Urgh!" Shoki was sent a couple of meters back.

Christa ran to him too. **"Crystal Dragon's Fist!"**

With her punch, he was sent flying to the wall.

"Urgh... What the!? They're movements are nothing like before! They're fast but not this fast! And their attacks..." Shoki looked at them.

Ray shockingly looked at them. "No way..."

Shoki's eyes widened in realization. "Could this be...? A dragon slayer's highest form?"

Christa and Reiss glared at Shoki.

"This is... Or so I've heard... Dragon Force" Shoki stood up groggily. He gritted his teeth.

**"Golden Flare!"** he mustered up magic energy from his mouth and shot it towards the two.

**"Demon Dragon's Roar!"** Reiss countered it with his magic, nullifying Shoki's attack.

**"Crystal Dragon's Stalagmite!"** Christa punched the ground and black crystals started crawling up to Shoki, which trapped him in his place. Before he could escape, Reiss made a move.

**"Demon Dragon's Umbra!"** dark red spheres went to Shoki without notice and made a medium explosion.

The crystals broke together with him. He knelt to the ground.

"Let's finish this guy off" Reiss grinned. Christa nodded.

**"Crystal Dragon's Secret Arts!"**

**"Demon Dragon's Secret Arts!"**

**"Red Demon: Hell Fire Dance!"** Reiss ran to him quickly, landing an attack. A magic circle appeared and caused Shoki to be paralyzed. He continued to hit him and more magic spheres appeared around Shoki. Reiss then fell back.

**"Heaven's Light: Jewel Crest!"** crystals then slowly trapped Shoki into a crystal phase with the magic spheres inside.

Christa and Reiss then snapped their fingers and with that, a large and loud explosion happened on Shoki's. The crystal shattered as the spheres exploded, further injuring Shoki.

The dark mage fell on his face, heavily bruised and wounded.

"N-no w-way..." was all his words right before he completely passed out.

Ray noticed that his arm was normal again.

He looked at Christa who powered down and was visibly tired from consuming so much magic.

"That was nice! I haven't fought like that in years! The guy's still breathing, though... Could've killed him, but it's fine, I guess" Reiss laughed as his sadistic side appeared.

"Yeah..." Christa closed her eyes.

Ray looked at her from behind.

_"For 7 years... You've grown so strong, Christa... You're an incredible mage..."_ Ray continued to look at her and smiled.

_"Crystalica would be proud"_

**Black Lotus Arc: End**

* * *

So, yeah.. I'm not that proud of this chapter. I kept changing stuff because I wasn't satisfied with how I wrote it... Still, hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Sort of a cliffhanger for the end of the arc, but the continuation is in the next chapter. I have the next arc in mind and it may take time to post the next chapter. Hawk Eye and Lunar Storm's still there, but with less screen time. And I have 3 OCs to introduce next chappie. :3 And I may need 3 more OCs to for Mystic Lightning :)

See ya guys next time!

Shadow out!


End file.
